


I Will Always Kneel

by MinnieRose



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castration, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, F/M, Loki Loves Fierce, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Loki (Marvel), Rough Sex, Spanking, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieRose/pseuds/MinnieRose
Summary: Lonely, depressed and living only to exist, Loki carries out his punishment on Midgard.
Relationships: Daddy Loki/Little Girl, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 108
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Penance

It was raining again. Loki sat in his room at Stark Tower staring out the window. It had been three years since the attack, and he was serving his sentence. Loki knew he had been shown mercy, with the Avengers discovering the influence from the mind stone. He had always despised sympathy. He would carry out his penance, but he did not have to like it.

The start of another day. Loki donned his running outfit, a green tee shirt and sweats, and strolled to the Avengers dining room. Hawkeye was behind the counter making pancakes, flipping them in the air and dancing around the kitchenette. The others eating and drinking coffee. "Ah, brother!" Thor bellowed, "sit with us!" Loki declined, poured himself a coffee and headed out for a run. On occasion, he would mingle with the others, but he mostly preferred to be alone, reading, running or frequenting the coffee shop around the corner. It amused Loki that no one, not even Thor, knew that he went there, it being so close to the tower. He finished his coffee, disposed of the cup, and took off on his morning run.

That evening, there was an emergency call, a disturbance on the lower west side of Manhattan at Greenwich Village. Four blocks of townhouses, and a park, had burst into flames. The Avengers had been called, not because of the fire, but because the NYPD and the fire department had tried every means available, and could not put the fire out. Stark, Rogers, Banner and Natasha had answered the call, while Loki turned to the local news covering the event. Shaking his head, Loki up and went to aide the others. Unbeknown by most, Loki was also the god of fire. Using his seidr, he was able to extinguish the flames. Evidence was gathered and taken to the tower for Stark and Banner to study. It did not go unnoticed by Loki how the city officials had praised Stark, Rogers, Banner and Natasha for their heroic deed. He didn't care. He went down to the gym and worked out with his daggers.

One morning, as Loki was running his usual route through the park, he caught sight of a struggle on the path just ahead of him. A young woman was struggling, a larger man had her by the arm trying to pull her with him. The woman was shrieking obscenities at the man, "LET ME GO!" she cried out. Loki became irritated at the scene blocking his way and disturbing his peace, so as he passed them, he reached out and clocked the man in the head, harder then he had meant to, and the man fell to the ground. Loki came to a stop, turned around to see the big man, dressed in all black, lying unconscious. The woman, about 5'3" was standing there, wearing a little red dress, eyes wide and mouth open. She was looking down at the man, until her gaze slowly turned to Loki.

"Do you realize what you've done? Why did you do that?' Loki looked at her confused and answered, "he was hurting you and.." he was cut off by the woman, who was now becoming fearful, "now he will really be mad!" she responded with apprehension. "Thanks a lot, you dick!" Loki was done with this. Not saying a word, he returned to his run, shaking it off. He vaguely remembered having seen that woman standing around before, another Midgardian which he would avoid.

Loki was content reading in his room, until he was disturbed by Jarvis, Stark's way of annoying Loki when he wasn't around to do it himself. Stark was calling a mandatory meeting. Setting his book down, he left his haven and went to the Avengers meeting hall. Fury was there, talking about the fire, asking if they'd discovered anything, and demanding to know just how they had extinguished the Manhattan fire. "Ask Loki", Steve said, "he's the one who put the fire out." Loki spent the next two hours trying to convince Fury that it was his Seidr, plain and simple. No 'thank you'. No 'good job, well done'. Only repeated questions and mistrust. Steve and Tony finally steered Fury away from Loki, and on to their lab. Loki was grateful to them for getting Fury off his back. 

Hydra was up to something again, but Loki had had enough. He decided to get away for a while. He grabbed the book from his room, and walked down and around the corner to the coffee shop. He ordered a French vanilla coffee and biscotti, then sat down in the back. Taking a break from his reading, Loki sipped his coffee and watched the people. A lady holding a small child while going through her purse, a man who had spilled his coffee down his front, gritting his teeth, and a woman walked in the front door. She was the same woman from the park. Loki watched her with curiosity. She was wearing a blue dress, blue heeled shoes and a yellow scarf on her head with sunglasses, as she waited in line. He saw that she kept looking behind her, and that she was trying to cover up a large bruise on her right eye and cheek. Then, the man from the park came in the shop. Suddenly, Loki was behind this woman, guiding her back to his table while shielding her from the other man's view. She was tense, but she allowed him to guide her, and she took the chair facing the wall. Loki sat back down, and watched as the man looked around, then left.

Loki spoke, "I thought you might need some assistance." She was looking down at her hands. For some reason, this woman intrigued him. 

" My name is Loki, may I ask your name?" She looked up at him, a look of forlorn, but not defeat, almost determination.  
"Can I get you something?"

"No thank you, but we could get down to business. I'm Candy, and you seem like a nice guy. I could show you a real good time", fluttering her long lashes.

"Candy, if that is your real name, what happened to your cheek?" "Are you in some kind of trouble?"  
She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm just tryin' to make a living. Are you interested or not?"

Loki could read her pretty well. Although she was alone and afraid, she had a strength about her, and a strong will to survive.  
She looked so young, too young.

" Just how old are you?" he asked with a look of suspicion. 

"Look Jack, I need to make a living. You want me or not?"

He studied her and wondered how she would fare, if she would be able to take what he could unleash.

"Alright, Candy, come with me", Loki stood up, offered his arm, and she took it.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped and so alone, will You ever escape this nightmare?

You were sick of this life. You wanted out, you wanted more. The last four years had been hell. Your parents and your sister were killed in a terrible car accident when you were 14. Soon after that, your estranged uncle, your mother's brother came forward and adopted you. Being the next of kin, he sold everything that your parents had owned, collected the insurance money on your behalf, and took you away from everything you'd ever known. He took you away from Oregon, and moved you with him to New York City.

You lived with your uncle Lance in an apartment building. You had your own room, but few belongings. You had been able to save one thing, your mother's wedding ring, which had been given to you by the funeral director. You hated living with Lance. He had taken everything from you, and forced you to cook and clean for him, or else he would slap you around.

Several days after your 16th birthday, he did the unspeakable. You were getting out of the shower, when he kicked the door in and hauled you to his bed. Then he raped you. After, he had acted as though nothing had happened. But it did. Something inside of you had shattered. You were so ashamed, so frightened, so alone. Lance started raping you frequently, and soon you would just become numb and blot it out. You hated him.

By your 17th birthday, Lance was letting his friends have sex with you for money. You despised every one of them, and dreaded each encounter. There was no such thing as enjoyable sex, only pain. Now, you did not care any more. You just went with it. The more that you pretended to like it, the easier and less painful it was for you. You learned to play along, so Lance began lavishing you with gifts. The dirty bastard. You were sick of this.

It was your 18th birthday. There would be no party. You didn't care. You decided that you would enjoy this day for yourself, and Lance could go to hell. You even had a bit of money that you kept for yourself, and some that you lifted from your uncle when he was drunk, and he had a hangover from hell this morning. Sneaking out, you walked to the park. It was nice. There were birds singing, squirrels playing and oh, such beautiful flowers along the path. Then you heard a bellow that made your skin crawl, "CAAANDY, YOU GET BACK HERE!" 'Oh no, no, just one day.." 

You turned to see Lance jogging your way. You stood your ground, because you were not playing his game today. When he reached you, he grabbed your arms and shook you, telling you how worthless and no good you were. Then you were beating on his chest screaming at him to let you go. You snapped, and screeched obscenities at him and you planted your feet as he tried to pull you back home. Suddenly, as a man was running by, he punched Lance in the head and knocked him out cold. You looked down at him in shock. Oh no, now he would really be pissed. 

"Do you realize what you've done? Why did you do that?" The man said something but you were too worried to care, because Lance would take this out on you. "Now he will really be mad! Thanks a lot you dick!" You ran home in a panic. You were 18, a legal adult. You needed to get away from this bastard who had taken everything from you, even your very identity. Ok, you grabbed a suitcase, and quickly started packing. Just as you were about to open the door to freedom, the knob turned. It was him.

Standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, his eyes fell to your suitcase, and he looked you in the eye with a murderous look. The worst beating you had ever had. Two days later, you got out down the fire escape. All that you had to your name were the clothes on your back, your ring, a little money in your bra, and your yellow scarf to hide your face. As you turned the corner, you heard him call your name, so you ducked into the coffee shop, prepared to cause a scene if necessary. You would not go back.

Nervously standing in line, you noticed the man from the park sitting in the back. He had shoulder length raven black hair, beautiful features, and not at all like the scumbags that Lance had fixed you up with. It would seem that this man did not approve of hurting women, the way he had knocked Lance out cold. Suddenly he was behind you, steering you to his table. You tensed at the touch, but allowed him to guide you, and you sat across from him. My, but he was handsome. Then it dawned on you what he wanted. Of course, why else would he be interested? But hey, you needed money.

He introduced himself, his name was Loki, and soon you had your first...what? Trick? John, ya that was it. You would really turn on the charm and play him like a fiddle, maybe make enough money for a cheap motel. You could make enough to start a life, and never have to live like this again. " Alright, Candy, come with me." Loki offered his arm and you took it.


	3. Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Tricks and Wet Treats

Loki strolled down the street toward Stark tower with this beautiful young woman on his arm. He intended to take her back to his room, it had been a long time since he'd enjoyed a woman. Looking up at him, she asked, "so, where are we going?" "I am taking you to my living quarters", and he motioned to the building in front of them. "Stark Tower? What? No! What if they see me?" she asked, alarmed. "Most likely we will not see anyone. They are working on an investigation. Even if they do see you, you are my guest, it's not their business." 

Loki opened the door to his spacious room. There was a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom. Candy was impressed at how clean it was as she looked around. Loki wanted to see just what she would do, as he doubted that she would deliver. He locked his door and turned to face her as she nervously looked up at him, then her lips curved into a seductive smirk. "How old are you again?" Loki asked, baiting her, "old enough", she replied, and she took off her scarf. "Please don't ask," she hissed, Loki raised his hands, palms out, backed up and sat on the couch without a word. He just watched her, with a curious look. So Candy began to play the game. She blotted out her inhibitions, and she went numb.

Candy looked Loki in the eye. Then she tilted her head back, and began running her hands up and down her sides very slowly, around her abdomen, then up to her breasts. She softly moaned as she squeezed and rubbed her breasts, throwing her head back, mouth wide open. Then one by one, she put a finger into her mouth and sucked, licking each finger with her tongue, looking Loki in the eye. She kicked off her shoes, bending forward, grabbing the hem of her dress, and slowly pulling it up over head, and off. Loki had to admit, she had his attention. Her shoulder length blonde hair, her sea green eyes, how she moved and swayed so seductively. She reached around, unhooking her bra, letting it fall slowly down her arms, as she wiggled her shapely ass. She cupped her breasts, rubbing and squeezing, then pinching and pulling at her nipples, while gently swaying her hips.

Loki noticed how her breasts were full, by the norns, they were beautiful. She was short, but that only added to her appeal. The curve of her hips, and shapely legs were very sexy. Loki arose from the couch and slowly walked over to her. He took her hands in his, pulled her to him and he kissed her lips, gently at first, his tongue slipping into her mouth, probing, then deepening the kiss. He was hard now, and he wanted her. Loki swept her up into his arms and carried her to his king sized bed, and laid her down facing him. His eyes swept over her body. There were bruises on her, besides on her face. He vowed to address that another time, now he would enjoy this young woman. Loki laid beside her on the bed, running his fingertips up and down on her skin, then hooking them along the edge of her panties, slowly pulling them down, and off. He plucked at her nipples, going from one to the other, licking her with his eager tongue, and sucking her nipples, while grasping her breast. 

It was beginning to bother Loki that she was not responding to him, he would change that. Loki gently spread Candy's legs and knelt between them. Watching her face, her eyes closed, he lowered his head, spread her pink folds open and began to lick, and suck, and nibble. He pushed his finger up into her with a frown, she was dry, so he used his tongue and delve in, as his fingers worked her clit. He was very much enjoying her little pussy, and soon she began to move her hips, and utter little moans. He then put his mouth on her clit, working her up with his tongue, while sliding two fingers inside of her tight channel, pumping in and out . Loki could not resist giving her a hard suck.

Candy was so wet. Loki's fingers were soaking in her juices, she was thrusting her hips and moaning loudly. To her utter surprise, she came hard, whimpering and panting. Loki stood up. "Look at me," he commanded her. Candy watched as he shed his clothing, her eyes wide as he dropped his trousers, and she cringed. Loki chuckled at her reaction, and crawled up the bed and was over her, gripping her legs at the knees and spreading her wide. He lined himself up with her entrance, and eased his way deep inside of her. Oh it felt so good, it had been so long and she was so hot and wet. His lips caught hers, and he kissed her deeply as he began pumping in and out of her. She was raising her hips up to him, she wanted all of him to fill her, and he drove into her faster and harder.

Loki pulled out, and flipped her over, he pulled her hips up, and she shot up out of his reach, "please no, I can't do that". Loki, loosing patience, grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him, and he put her back on to her stomach, holding her in place. She started squirming to get away, anxiety rising, she was whimpering and begging. Loki very gently entered her between her pink folds, holding her tight, and pumping into her at a moderate pace. Oh how he wanted to let loose and rut into her, but some part of him held back. She relaxed, a little more, and answered his thrusts with the rise and fall of her hips. He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, until they both were overcome with passion which took them up, and over the edge.


	4. His Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passion and Candy

You were waking up now, feeling so good, you opened your eyes and...Oh. Now you remember. But this had to have been a dream. How could anything feel like this? You were laying on your side with a large arm around you, so safe and warm, and sticky. It wasn't possible, how this stranger could have made you feel all of those things. Oh yeah, the money. Surely he enjoyed himself and would pay well. You moved to free yourself from his arm, when he grasped your waist and pulled you back against him. The movement reminded you that you were sore between your legs, oh, and sticky. 

"Where do you think you're going", came Loki's deep, raspy voice. You tensed, not knowing just how to take him, and then he chuckled, hugging you to him. "I..I have to go to the bathroom", you replied nervously. Then you remembered where you were. Stark Tower, home of the famous Avengers. Surely you were safe here. You sat up, Loki letting you go and purring, "don't be long, I'm not finished with you yet". You were at a loss as to why your stomach just did a flip. And you were naked. OK, you didn't care. Up you went, into the bathroom and closed the door. Wow, this was nice, a huge hot tub. You used the toilet, looking longingly at the tub.

You opened the bathroom door and there stood Loki, in all his glory, right in front of you. You looked up at him, and slowly took a step backward, as he stepped closer, backing you further into the bathroom. You couldn't help but run your eyes all over his body, so tall, lean but muscular, beautifully sculpted. "Bathe with me", not a request but more like an order. You could do that. With a flick of his wrist, the hot tub was full of steamy water. Loki saw the look on your face, and grinned, "do you not know who I am?" You nodded carefully, you had heard of him. He took your hand and led you into the wonderful, tantalizing, luxurious tub of steaming water, and you blissfully melted down into it.

Loki gazed at the now shy young woman soaping up her body. "Tell me your name", he said sweetly. She looked back at him, "I told you, I'm Candy". Loki smiled, "I am aware of that, but who are you really?" She ignored him, dipping her head under water. She smoothed back her hair, looked to Loki and stated, "I appreciate your hospitality, really, but If you'd like me to stay longer, it will cost you more. You know, time is money." Loki could see right through her façade, he could sense her honesty, but this was not who she truly was. And she was so young. As he looked at her, Loki wondered just what her story was. Intrigued, Loki decided to keep her. He would play along for a while, and then he would make her come clean, and start living the truth instead of a lie, and He would know.

Candy rinsed herself off, and noticed Loki staring at her, "what?' she asked sheepishly, and climbed out of the tub. Loki followed, and as they dried off, he rolled up his towel and snapped her ass. "Ouch! Stop it!" She squealed, hands covering her bum. He started rolling it up again, grinning wickedly, and watched her as she bolted out of the bathroom. She was looking around for her clothes which were no where to be found. Loki was slowly creeping up on her, and suddenly he pounced! He swept her up and she giggled, threw her on his disheveled bed, she squealed as he tickled and kissed her, and sucked on her luscious neck. 

Compelled by passion, Loki grasped his girl around her waist, and pulled her with him, as he turned himself to sit up with his back against the headboard. Still giggling, he positioned her on his lap, her back against his chest. Gripping under her knees, he bent her legs and spread them wide. Candy was a bit startled, unsure of what he was doing to her, as he took her hands and guided them up to clasp together behind his neck. Loki moved his hands to her breasts, lightly rubbing over her nipples with the palms of his hands, then squeezing and kneading, plucking her pebbled nipples. Her breasts were not large, but full, and he enjoyed how they fit in his hands, her skin so soft, and her small moans and gasps were adding to his excitement. "Ooooh, good girl", he purred in her ear, then licked and sucked on her neck.

Candy was squirming a bit, and brought her hands down to grasp his arms. These feelings were new to her, and she was becoming unsure, and confused. Loki sensed her fear, and putting her arms back where they were, he held them with his seidr. She gasped, and in a low raspy voice, he soothed her, "do not fret little girl, I will not harm you. Let me bring you pleasure". He gently ran his hands all over her body, underneath her thighs and down her legs, and then back up to her center. Loki tickled her lower lips with his fingertips, and over her clit. Adding his other hand, he spread her open and teased her glistening, pink slit. Looking down over her shoulder, he could see her dripping from her her pink folds, feel it on his fingers, and she smelled delicious. He slipped two fingers inside her tight kitty, pumped a bit, and then put his fingers to his mouth and sucked each finger with a slurp. He continued to expertly work her and she bucked her hips, moaning and gasping, music to his ears. Putty in his hands, she came hard, three times. And then she went limp, panting as if she'd ran a marathon.

Loki couldn't help himself. He placed his little girl on her back, his arms under her knees, spread her wide and thrust himself into her. Watching her face, her eyes were slits looking up at him, her mouth open, panting, sweat on her brow and moaning with pleasure. He took her deep, and hard, pumping heavily into her. So slick, so tight, and wet. He pumped harder, while gauging her reaction. Reaching between them, he toyed with her clit until her body shook, and they reached their climaxes together. Loki's release was so intense that he saw stars, and plunged deep inside her as his seed filled her channel and seeped out onto their thighs.


	5. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of his girl.

Feeling content and satisfied, Loki held his girl in his arms. Only half aware of her surroundings, her eyes fluttered and she squirmed a bit. Even though they had just met earlier that day, Loki felt a connection, a familiarity with her. He put his hand to her face, using his healing seidr, completely healed her bruised eye and cheek. He then did the same with the rest of the ugly bruises on her delicate body. It angered him. He summoned a warm cloth, wiped her forehead, then gently cleaned between her legs. Candy looked up at him groggily, "what are you doing?" she questioned. "Taking care of you", he replied casually, as if she should know. 

You laid in Loki's arms, enjoying the gentle attention he was giving you, being so used to harsh and impartial treatment from the "nice guys" you'd been with. His hands were so warm, and tender, and what? Gentle? No way. This was not for real. By tomorrow you'd be back out on the street. Loki sensed your confusion and mistrust. He ran his large hand down your back and patted your bottom. "I'm hungry", he announced, "would you join me for supper?" You thought about it, you had not eaten since yesterday. And then you remembered your clothes, "have you seen my dress?' you asked with suspicion. Loki chuckled, waved his hand, and you were both dressed in green tee shirts and sweats. It startled you, and you slid away from Loki and off the bed. Ok, freakin' magic. "Bra?" you asked. Amused, Loki waved his hand and your clothes appeared, along with your money. You turned your back, donned your bra and said, "OK then." 

You marveled at this big, beautiful man who had taken your hand, and was guiding you down the hall at Stark Tower. "Remember, you are my guest and you do not need answer to anyone", he told you. It was quiet in the tower. You arrived at the dining room to find it empty. Loki sat you down and walked behind the counter. You watched him as he pulled hamburger and lettuce from the frig. Loki put burgers on the grill, and whipped up a salad, swiftly chopping vegetables. He eyed you as he plated the food, setting one plate in front of you and one for himself. You both dug in having worked up such an appetite. When you were finished, he spoke as he washed the dishes, "who hurt you? Was it the man from the park?" Loki looked up at you, a kind look on his face. You answered carefully, "that part of my life is over now, I don't want to talk about it". Loki nodded, took your hand and led you back to his room

This little girl had no idea of the danger around her. Loki was certain that the man would not give her up so easily, and she would be dead, or worse, turning tricks on her own. Loki locked his door and stared at Candy. She looked down, fiddling with her hands, then asked, "Um, you know, I have things I gotta do. Ha-how much will you give me to spend the night?" Loki continued to gaze at her, waiting to hear what was on her mind. "I figure you already owe me, ah, one hundred dollars?" His gaze intensified, "That's what Lance was getting, fifty dollars a pop". Silence. "Well say something", she said becoming irritated. Loki frowned, "Lance is a pimp?" She gasped, "what? no, he is my uncle". Loki's face hardened, "your own uncle sells you for sex?" "NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Loki huffed, "that IS what you said, little miss, and I suppose it was Lance who gave you that ridiculous name, or did you think that up all by yourself?" Now the girl was clenching her fists and she stomped her foot, "I'll take my money now, thank you", she spat between gritted teeth. Amused, Loki replied, "and just how do you plan to collect payment?" Candy huffed, "we had an agreement". Loki grinned, "I do not pay for sex". Candy was seething, she lunged at Loki, beating her fists on his chest, and when he just chuckled, she tried to knee him in the groin. Loki grabbed her wrists and shook her, "It's time that you learn about the real world, Candy", he snarled.


	6. You Are Not Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard lesson to learn.

Loki had a firm grip on the little creature's wrists as she fought, kicked at him and spat in his face. "That's it", he hissed as he turned her around and sat on his couch with her in one motion. She was kicking and screaming, calling him every foul name that she could think of. Loki laid her face down over his splayed legs, using his seidr to hold her legs still and to bind her wrists above her head. He pulled her pants down to her knees, and placed his large hand on her bottom, "Fuck you you son of a bitch you..."SMACK"...Oooow". Loki's hand came down hard on her tender bum, again and again and again, and he did not let up until she stopped fighting and cursing him. He slowed down, but continued to spank her until she was sobbing and begging him to stop. "What is your name", he demanded as he delivered another painful blow. Two more blows as she cried, and in a small voice full of sobs, she replied "Rosie". Loki ceased her punishment, and the bonds disappeared. He turned her to him and pulled her to his chest, and he held her as she sobbed.

Loki held Rosie to him, he rubbed her back and spoke softly to calm her, "it's alright baby, let it out, you're safe now", and for some crazy reason she believed him. Loki lowered the temperature of his hand, and gently rested it on her bottom. At first she flinched, and then relaxed against him. Loki spelled her clothes off, and covered her with a warm night gown without letting her go. She hugged his neck, and snuggled up to him. Loki stroked her hair and said, "when you are ready, you will tell me what happened to you." She nodded, rubbing his cheek with her palm. Although Loki very much enjoyed administering a good hard spanking, he felt guilty. Aware that she had been abused, he did not wish for her to see him in such a way. "Rosie, such a sweet name, it suits you. You will stay with me, here, until you are able to support yourself with a safe occupation." Rosie gazed at him confused, "what? why would you say that", still gasping with little sobs. Loki gently patted her sore bottom, "because, you are NOT candy". Rosie looked up to Loki, gratitude shown on her face. "Loki", she said, "thank you".


	7. Please, Loki

Loki laid in his bed next to Rosie, watching her sleep. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have a mate. She was very young to be hurt so much, but she would be alright now. He would see to it. It was early in the morning, and the tower would be bustling today. Rosie opened her eyes. "Good morning", Loki purred. She sat up and looked at him, eyes sleepy, and smiled. Loki reached up and brushed her nipples with the back of his fingers, watching as they hardened. Placing his hands on the bed for support, he put his lips on her breast, gently licking and sucking. He switched to the other side and did the same. Rosie moaned softly. He laid her back, kissing his way down her belly until he reached her mound. She opened her legs wide to him, causing him to harden, "my good girl", he growled, seeing that she was already wet. That pleased him greatly, he moaned as he eagerly went down on his sweet little girl, while reaching to play with her nipples. Loki lapped at her slit, tasting her, as she arched her back and loudly moaned. Moving his tongue to her clit, licking and sucking, he began probing her with two fingers, and she was on fire. He sucked her harder as he pumped his fingers into her, and she screamed his name, cuming hard, bucking her hips. As she was still moaning and whimpering, Loki worked her to cum again.

Flipping her onto her stomach, Loki lifted her hips and slid a pillow under her. She was panting heavily and mumbled, "please don't hurt me like that, please". Loki slid his fingers into her pussy and probed her while softly speaking in her ear, "Oh baby, I won't hurt you". He rubbed her juices over her clit, and rubbed her bottom with his other hand. She was responding beautifully. "Relax little girl, let go, I've got you". Loki rubbed the backs of her thighs as he spread her legs and settled in behind her. A tube appeared, and he generously lubed his fingers. Spreading her cheeks, he gently began working a finger inside her tight little hole. Gently pumping her, he used his other hand to play with her clit. Soon, he felt her relax, and cooing to her, he slipped another finger into her ass, pumping and rubbing, and she began to respond to his ministrations. Loki lined himself up with her pussy, slid in easily, thrusting in and out as he added yet another finger into her backside, pumping three well lubed fingers into her throbbing ass. Rosie felt so full, it was stretching her to the hilt, but she wanted more. She wanted to come like that. "Please Loki please", she moaned. Loki pulled out gently. He lubed up and down his shaft, lined his thick head up with her little hole, and began to ease into her. He felt her tense, so he reached down and rubbed her clit, and sunk in further.

You wanted this, you wanted him, everywhere. He was doing things to you, making you feel things that you never thought possible. You needed this, you needed him. "Please Loki please", you begged him, you didn't even know what you were begging for. He had you panting, gasping, and needing more. You felt his cock pushing into your bottom, and you automatically tensed up. He seemed to know, you felt his hand slide under you to rub your clit, already so sensitive, it seemed to open you up more to take him. You laid still, relaxed, and allowed him to fill you in a way you'd never thought you would want. You could feel Loki's breath on your neck, as he pushed himself deeper into you, he was so big and it was burning, as he pumped in and out while rubbing your clit. You were becoming overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. Panting heavily, you took it in the ass, orgasm building, but it was burning, and tears were filling your eyes. Loki stopped moving and gently pulled out of you.

Loki was rubbing her clit while he pumped into his girl's little ass. She was so hot, so tight, but he controlled himself. She was moaning with pleasure, as he went deeper with controlled thrusts. Loki listened to her carefully, her moans of pleasure turning into panting and distress. He gently pulled out of her bottom, turned her over to see tears in her eyes. "It's alright baby, do you want to cum?" She shook her head yes as a tear ran down her cheek. Loki spread her wide, put his mouth on her clit and as he worked her, he slid his index finger into her ass and held it there, all the way in. As he sucked her, Rosie began rotating her hips, soon she was moaning and thrusting her hips down onto his finger. As he brought her to orgasm, she screamed, and rode Loki's finger as he sucked her through it.

You were floating, spasms still shooting through you, tingling everywhere. You were barely aware of Loki thrusting into your pussy, oh, he felt so good. Pleasure took you, and he pounded into you, filling you up, and running over, over the edge. Loki spilled into you, collapsing off to the side and taking you with him. You felt his arms around you, and knew that you were safe.


	8. Feeling Safe

You woke up to the sound of running water. Looking around, memories of the last 24 hours filling your mind, as you felt aches and pains all over your body. Smiling, you remembered how wonderful Loki had made you feel, how you had cum so hard. Unlike anything you had ever felt before, these aches and pains were very good, except for the spanking. That was confusing you, but you knew that Loki had not harmed you, unlike what you were used to. In the last four years, since you had been adopted by Lance, no one had shown you true kindness or love. Any kindness you might have received came with a terrible price.

Your thoughts were interrupted as Loki emerged from the bathroom. He flashed you a smile, dropped his towel, and got dressed. As you watched him, it crossed your mind just how impressive he was, beautifully sculpted body, he was large even when he was not aroused. And he could be so tender, and caring, and.."What are you thinking, little girl?" he purred knowingly. "Oh, I, well, I should take a shower", you stuttered, feeling like an idiot. "I must attend a meeting with the Avengers, and then I will take you to dinner." You nodded, "thank you", Loki smiled and then left the room. You showered, and found your blue dress and underwear on a hanger in his closet, along with your scarf and blue shoes. Getting dressed, you looked in the mirror. What? So you searched your body to find that the bruises were gone. 'Had to be Loki' you mused.

Arriving at the meeting room, Loki sat down in the back and quietly waited. He had been more at ease in the past few months with the Avengers, then he had been in the past three years. He had proven himself to be a trusted team player on many missions, as he had saved many lives. Just a couple of weeks ago, when the Avengers were called to the strange fire in Manhattan, three children were trapped inside a burning townhouse. Due to the bizarre bright yellow flames, not even Iron Man could penetrate the fire. That's when Loki used his seidr, and began to extinguish the flames, as he engulfed the children in his shield and carried them out to safety. 

Everyone was there; Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, and the Spider boy. Thor spotted his brother and went to sit beside him. Loki saw him coming, waving a paper with a big smile on his face. "Loki!" Thor greeted him, "I have something for you", handing him the paper. It was a child's drawing, "it's from one of the children that you rescued from the fire", Thor said beaming. Loki looked at the drawing, it was of the three children and himself standing in front of the bright yellow fire, it read "Thank you for saving us." Seeing this drawing stirred something within him, and so he tucked it safely into one of his interdimensional pockets, nodding to Thor.

Stark stood at the front of the room to speak. "Hey everybody, we have some serious business here", the room grew quiet, as Fury walked in. Loki glanced at Thor, who gave his brother an apologetic look. "We have uncovered some very disturbing facts from the fire", Stark began. "The Fire Marshall has not been able to determine the origin of the fire. Every conclusion is that it started simultaneously for the four block radius. Given, there are many ways to accomplish that, we can not find evidence of a cause, nor could we find any substance present that could possibly burn that hot. Dr. Banner and myself have gone over everything with a fine tooth comb, we believe that Hydra is at it again." Fury approached the front, "yes, our intelligence tells us that Hydra is testing a new weapon, but why would they be testing new weapons in public?" Stark added, "unless they were testing us".

"Exactly", Fury continued, "we believe that Hydra wants to get our attention. I have the detailed results of our findings on the disc that I gave to Stark. I want your team to review the disc and see what you can come up with. Compare it with your own findings", Fury paused, a thoughtful look on his face, "I believe this is some kind of set up". The team agreed. Fury handed Stark the disc, "any questions?" Captain Rogers stood up, "Loki is the one who.." he was cut off by Stark, "ya ya ya we know, tell us something we don't know. We will notify you if we find anything new", Stark said to Fury as he led him out the door.

When Fury was gone, Stark turned to Rogers, "I agree with you, Cap. I just do not trust SHIELD". He turned to Loki, "Lokes, why don't you join us in the lab and see if you can find anything, maybe something we missed". Loki considered what Stark had said, and since it was only mid morning, thinking about his girl, he answered, "I must stop by my room and then I will be there".

When Loki opened his door, he found Rosie sitting by the window, reading. "Hello little girl", he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Hello Loki", she said with a smile, putting the book down. He studied her a moment, "will you be alright here for another hour or two?"

She looked at him shyly, "can I ask you something?"

"What is on your mind?'

"Well, did you, I had, The bruises are gone", she looked away.

Loki touched his fingers to her chin, turning her head back to look at him, "I removed them".

"But, why?"

"I'll tell you what, when I am done at the lab, I will take you to dinner, and we will talk, alright?"

Rosie smiled, "yeah, OK, I just keep thinking that this is a dream, you, me, here".

Loki looked concerned, "will you be alright until I get back?"

"Yeah, I will", she replied, he nodded, turned, and left. 

Rosie felt safe, a feeling she welcomed, as she picked up the book.


	9. I Will Find You

An hour later, Loki sat in the lab with Stark and Banner, as they had finished up going over the information. Loki explained his seidr to the scientists, and how he could create a shield using it. Bruce spoke up, "maybe someone is testing Loki's power." "Either that or they weren't counting on his specific skillset", Stark mumbled absentmindedly. "Bruce you may be on to something, of all the findings between us and SHIELD, Loki is the only one with any answers, even my suit couldn't penetrate the flames. Lokes, could they possibly know that you are, what? The god of fire?"

Loki shrugged, "given everything that has happened, I could not say, but I wonder, could any of the survivors have seen anything?" 

"They were questioned by the police, but maybe we should talk to them, maybe get Nat", Bruce said.

"Agreed", said Stark, " I'll fill Nat in and we will see what we can find out." Is there anything else? Anything at all?" He asked Loki.

"What of the napalm? Loki asked.

"What the hell? Napalm? Where did you hear that?" Stark snapped.

"That was the reason that I joined you at the fire. I was watching the local news report, they said it was a napalm fire and that it could not be extinguished", Loki explained. "channel 12", he added.

"Why would those idiots, damn, idiots, we'd better check it out", Stark mumbled.

"Thank you, Loki", Banner said and shook his hand. Loki nodded, and left the lab.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Meanwhile, Lance Otto sat stewing in his apartment. 'That little bitch, after all I've done for her, ungrateful slut, I will find her and she will pay dearly.' Yes, she would be worth even more money now, that he could pimp her out in the club. The girls had to be at least 18 years of age, even the gentlemen's club has it's scruples.

Lance worked mostly at night, all of his acquaintances knew his niece, and he would ask around. He would find her. He worked for a local crime lord, who owned several clubs, and ran several businesses on the side. He followed orders without asking questions, and made a good living. But DAMN IT TO HELL he wanted his little gold mine back. Not to mention the nice nest egg that she would receive when she turned 21. Her father had left it for her, it came with the documents from the adoption, and by god that money belonged to him. And he would get it. All he needed was for Rosie to meet the attorneys in person and sign the papers. If anything were to happen to her, the money would be distributed to charities of her father's choice. Lance finished his bottle of rum, and passed out.


	10. You Make Me Feel So Good

Loki returned to his room to get his girl. She was gazing out the window, watching the hustle and bustle of the city. She could see the park, and endless rooftops. Sitting there in her blue dress, yellow scarf around her neck, blonde hair, she looked so pretty. Loki offered his hand, she took it with a shy smile. Pulling her up, he announced, "we are going out for dinner. What would you like?" She looked up at him, smiling, "could we go for pizza? Please?" batting her long lashes. Loki bowed, "as you wish, my lady". Rosie giggled, making Loki chuckle.

They walked arm in arm down the hall to the elevator. As the door opened, Natasha stepped out. She exchanged greetings with Rosie, then they were on their way. "Looks like our secret is out", Loki chuckled. Before long, they arrived at Stark's favorite pizza restaurant. They found a cozy corner booth, ordered their food, and got comfortable. Loki reached across the table, taking Rosie's hand, looking into her eyes, he started talking.

"You asked me about healing your bruises. I do not want to see you hurt. I've been down that road, of pain, sadness, hurt that I could not control, with no one to turn to.

I know that you are in trouble. I want to help you, but I cannot do that unless you talk to me."

Rosie looked at her hands, fidgeting. "I can take care of myself, you know", she said defensively.

Loki just watched her, "I am 18. No one can tell me what to do, not you, not Lance, not.." and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't want to do it, you know, he made me. But no more. No more." She put her head in her hands. 

"It's alright now, if you let me, I will keep you safe", Loki crooned, "it is your choice".

By this time, the pizza had arrived. Rosie noticed how the waitress had looked at Loki, winking at him. Loki ignored her and turned his full attention to his girl. They chatted, laughed, and enjoyed each other's company. There was just something about her, she reminded him of himself in a way. An overcomer. She did not wallow in self pity, in spite of what Loki suspected to be horrific abuse. As they ate their dinner, remembering her bruises, Loki had the thought of breaking her uncle's neck.

"So, you and Thor are from Asgard", Rosie tilted her head, "how old are you?" Loki grinned, a wolf like grin, "oh, little girl, if you want to know my secrets, then we must leave here". Rosie shivered, her eyes went wide, "I do want to know your secrets". Loki leaned over to her, "and so you shall". Loki paid the tab and led Rosie out the door. He hailed a cab, and soon pulled up to a fancy hotel. He checked them in, and escorted her to their room. Rosie's head was spinning, suddenly they were in this fancy hotel room, with a huge bed and hot tub.

Loki took her hand and guided her to sit beside him on the bed. His eyes were dark as he gazed at his sweet girl, "I am two thousand years old in Midgard years, ah, earth years. I have numerous magic abilities, and I am a shapeshifter." Rosie's mouth fell open, and Loki, looking at her, slid his finger into her mouth, rubbing back and fourth over her tongue. "Do not go numb, little girl, I want your complete attention, I want your arousal, I want you to feel everything, and you will call me daddy."

"What? Why? she stammered. "You will call me daddy because I wish it, yes? Unless you'd prefer to go over my knee again", he growled.

"No daddy, please", she whined. 

"My good, little girl, now do as I say."

Loki stood up, arms crossed to his chest, "take off your clothes for me." Loki noticed that her eyes were becoming fixed.

"Rosie!" he snapped, and she jumped, "concentrate", he said gently. "I don't know what you mean", she murmured. "I want to please you."

She stepped closer to him, kicking her shoes off while looking him in the eye, then stepping out of her dress.

When she was standing in front of him naked, she smiled. Loki 's eyes swept over her body. She looked to him for direction.

"On your knees, baby girl, right here", pointing right in front of him. She complied.

"Good girl", he crooned, unzipping, and lowering his pants, watching her carefully. 

She gently took hold of his shaft, and licked his head, licking and sucking, as he was growing in her hand.

Looking up, question in her eyes, "you're doing fine", he purred, and she took him in her mouth.

Never before, had you ever wanted to do THIS! You had always found it to be revolting. You even remember when you'd thrown up. But now, here with this beautiful god, you found that you wanted more and more of him. Kneeling before him, you took him in your hand, and he was nice, very nice. You licked his soft head, and enjoyed the salty taste on your tongue. As you were licking and sucking on the tip, he began growing. Looking up to him for direction, he nodded, "you're doing fine", and that lifted your confidence to take him in your mouth.

Sliding your mouth over his manhood, you took him back and fourth, as you worked your tongue around his shaft. With a firm grip, you were sliding your hand back and fourth over the base, moving in unison with your mouth. Looking up, you saw Loki throw his head back, mouth open, eyes closed, and a sensual groan radiated from his throat. Picking up the pace, you tightened your grip with your lips and your hand, as you reached up with your other hand to grasp his heavy sac, massaging and squeezing.

Loki became rock hard in your grip, his hips jerking into your mouth. You began sucking harder, and with a loud howl, his seed spilled into your mouth. You were choking and coughing, with cum on your face and dripping from your chin. "Oh baby girl, you've made daddy feel so good", he crooned as a damp cloth appeared and he wiped your face and chest. Your heart swelled with emotion at the praise and tenderness that he was giving you. Loki waved his hand and he was naked before you. "What do you call me, little girl", Loki hummed. "Daddy", you answered sweetly.

"Tell me, baby girl, tell me, what do you need?" Loki growled, hooded eyes looking down at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need you to, to, I need you in me.." With that, he turned her around and placed her face down on the bed, lifting her hips to slide a pillow under her. He spread her open with one hand, groaning at the sight and smell of her, as he used his other hand to gently slide two fingers in. He could hear the sloshing sound as his fingers became coated with her slick juices, and his manhood arose to attention. 

Loki worked his nimble fingers in and out of his little girl's throbbing pussy, so hot and wet, and absolutely driving him wild. Not able to resist, lubing the fingers of his other hand with magic, he worked one finger into her tight little ring, and then another, pumping both of her holes in a very erotic manner, while growling from deep in his throat. She thrusted her hips back, begging for release, panting and moaning, "ah, daddy, please..please daddy", panting erratically.

Gently pulling his fingers away, he flipped her over onto her back, her legs falling open, and he dove his mouth on to her core. Two fingers returning to her sweet pussy, two fingers sliding back inside her tight ass, and placing his mouth over her clit, licking, sucking, and pumping, driving her into a frenzy. He had his baby girl screaming, and cuming, and panting, as he took her over the edge several times, until she begged him, "too much, daddy, too much". She looked at him, dazed, as he lapped up her juices, looking her in the eye.

You were floating, tingling and your core was throbbing. Unable to form words, you looked down your sated body as you heard your "daddy" slurping up the fluid from your arousal, which had been pouring from you earlier. He crawled up your body, whispering to you, praising you, soothing you, as he hooked your knees under his arms and spread you wide. Looking deep into your eyes, he thrust deep into you, pounding into you. He felt divine, enveloping your smaller frame with his, so perfect, so beautiful, and with a strangled moan, spilled his seed into you, so warm, so safe.."

Loki collapsed to the side of his girl, bringing her with him. Holding her close, he felt moisture on his chest, and pulled away to see her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. He tensed, "look at me baby, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" She looked at him, shaking her head, mumbling, "no daddy, you make me feel so good".


	11. Skeletons In The Fire

Tony Stark poured himself another martini as he waited for Jarvis to finish running the tests. After their talk with Loki, they had discovered more clues. There had not been any evidence of napalm at the site of the fire, but further searching of the surrounding area proved to be very interesting. About three blocks away, in a water pump house owned by the city, four barrels were found, containing napalm.

Steve Rogers returned from the local news station. The news reporter had read the napalm report live, from the news feed, but no one knew where that information came from, because it was not mentioned in their initial reports, nor in the police reports.

When Natasha came back, she had three visitors with her. "Tony, Bruce, I have some people that I think you should talk to", Nat said over the intercom. Tony, looking at them in the monitors, said to bring them up. There was a woman in her mid thirties, with two children, elementary school age. Natasha introduced them, "this is Amy Bright and her two sons Jeff and Joseph". Looking around, the boys' eyes grew wide, and their mother caught them each by the back of their shirts, "stay put", she ordered. "Iron Man!" Jeff cried pointing at the red and gold suit. Natasha knelt down, "now boys, this is Mr. Stark, Iron Man. I need you to tell him exactly what happened, what you saw at the fire".

They both started chattering, 'Ok", Tony said, "why don't you go first, big guy", pointing to Joe, the taller of the two. Joe said that they were playing in their treehouse when the fire started, and they saw a skeleton walking in the fire. Tony signaled Bruce to question the other boy as well. Both boys' described the details, giving similar descriptions. A "skeleton" was walking in the flames, coming out of the house across the street. Amy added, "I believe my boys. I believe that they saw something. The police just laughed at them, but Miss Romanov listened to them."

Bruce, looking at his computer screen asked, "which house?" Amy pointed at the map, to her house, the tree house, and the house across the street. "Mr. Farnum lived there since his kids were young. They've all moved out, and then his wife passed away several years back. He was a very sweet man." Tony thanked them for their help, and Nat took them back home.

Bruce had been researching all of the people living in the houses which had burned, looking for possible connections. He typed in Mr. Farnum's name. "Ah, Tony, come here a minute, I think I got something. 

Jack Ryan Farnum Jr.  
Nuclear Physicist  
Defected from Germany in1974  
Worked for Nasa 1974-2004  
Retired 2004 

"Keep on it", said Tony.

As Tony read the last search results, he downed his drink and stared in disbelief. "Oh shit, look at this, Bruce." Bruce's eyes went wide, "I thought he was in prison!"  
The name read Adrian Toomes. "We are definitely calling a meeting in the morning", said Tony, "maybe even call Fury". Tony and Bruce looked at each other and said in unison, "no".

That evening, Loki brought Rosie back to the tower, "how would you like to meet the Avengers?" he asked. "Yeah, alright, but what if they don't like me?" Loki opened the door and ushered her in to the lobby before him, "what's not to like?" She stopped in her tracks. Loki turned to her concerned, "what is wrong? "You're not going to make me call you daddy in front of anyone, are you?" Loki's lips curved up into a smile, "no, that is our secret, little girl", taking her hand and leading her to the elevator.

The doors opened to the 14th floor, where the Avengers lived. Natasha, Wanda and Clint were in the rec room playing pool, while Bucky was on the couch in the sitting room watching TV. "Hey Loki, why don't you introduce us to your friend", Nat called to him. Holding hands, Loki and Rosie walked over to the rec room. The entire area, rec room, sitting room, kitchenette and dining room was one big area but connected by divider walls. 

"This is my lovely friend Rosie", Loki said, and they each greeted her warmly. She visited with Nat and Wanda for a while, then Tony came in drinking scotch. He was beginning to get tipsy, "hey Lokes, meeting tomorrow morning". Loki nodded. "Your friend is cute, you do know that there are laws concerning minors, right?" Loki rolled his eyes, "thank you for reminding me, Stark". "Anytime, Frosty." 

"Brother!' Thor bellowed, "I heard that you had a visitor", he approached, and kissed the back of Rosie's hand. "So nice to meet you. I am Thor, Loki's brother." Rosie giggled. "Oh Loki, a giggler, you know what they say about gigglers". "Yes, Thor, we have things to do", Loki said while pulling his girl away from them, and to the hallway. "Why did you do that?" Rosie asked him when they were out of sight. They entered Loki's room, he turned and replied, "Because I wish to have you alone".


	12. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Past rape and violence.

"Mr. Odinson, I am to remind everyone of this morning's meeting at 10:00am sharp." Rosie sprung up, covering her chest and frantically looking around the room. She looked over at Loki, who was laughing, "it's alright, baby, eheh, it's only Stark's alarm clock". "Oh, you think that's funny, do you", and she straddled his stomach, clutching his wrists and holding them over his head. She was looking down at him as she reached forward to keep his hands in place, and he raised his head up and sucked her nipple. Still tender from the night before, she moaned and rocked her hips over his stomach. He then switched sides to tend the other, nipping and sucking. 

Rosie rolled off him, and looked Loki in the eye, "Um, you can, can, I don't know, heal me?" Loki rolled over to face her, "why? are you ill?" She looked at him pleadingly. "Please tell me", he said gently. "I'm not sick, not like that.." Loki grazed her chest with the back of his hand, "is it your heart?" She nodded, her eyes pleading, her heart breaking, "I dreamed about it again, that he found me." Loki sat up, crossing his legs Indian style, and Rosie did the same, both naked and exposed, facing each other on the bed.

"I have nearly two hours before the meeting. Here we are, open and honest, with nothing to hide. Baby, you can tell me what it is that hurts you so bad."

"I cannot believe that you are real, this must be a dream." She paused, he waited quietly.

"My name is Rosalie Rae Harmon. I was born in Oregon. When I was 14, I spent the night at my friend Goldie's house. The next morning the cops came and said that my sister and my parents died in a car accident. They wanted to keep me, and I wanted to stay with Goldie. They were going to help me.

The morning of the court hearing, he came. Lance Otto. My mom's younger brother. I had never seen him before in my life, and I did not want to move away.

He sold everything and took me. When I told him that I didn't want to go, he slapped me. He slapped me a lot.

He worked at night. I was glad that he was gone, but I was so afraid, and alone. There was no one. No one at all."

Loki saw that her eyes were fixed, her voice monotone, she was numb. He longed to embrace her, to comfort her, but he needed to know what had happened to his sweet little girl, so he listened.

"Three days after I turned 16....he....he raped me. He took something from me that he had no right to take. He did it again and again. I felt like my life was in pieces.

After a while, his friends were fucking me too. I learned to just go with it. They didn't hurt me as bad if I pretended to like it. He said I was worth $50 a pop.

That day in the park, I turned 18 and I wanted one day to be free. One day to not be a whore, a dirty, filthy whore.."

Loki, tears in his eyes, pulled her to him. With a wave of his hand, they were dressed in tee shirts and sweats, and he held her to him, laying them back, he tucked her head into the crook of his neck and petted her hair.

"When he caught me trying to leave with my suitcase, he beat me, bad."

"Shhh, god baby, it's going to be alright. I will never let you be hurt like that again. You are safe here."

'But he will not be', Loki thought.


	13. Daddy Loki

Loki spelled his girl to sleep, and left to join the Avengers. Stark, getting everyone's attention, began by explaining the facts he had written on the board.

#1. Fire with unknown origin, burning with extreme heat.

#2. Could only be extinguished by Frosty's magic.

#3. Jack Ryan Farnum Jr.

#4. News report of a napalm fire, but no evidence of it found.

#5. Four barrels napalm found 3 blocks away.

#6. Something or someone seen moving in Farnum's house in the flames, described as a skeleton.

#7. Loki's magic shield is the only thing available to us at this point to withstand the fire. 

#8. Adrian Toomes, who utilized Chitauri weaponry, owned one of the houses.

Loki spoke up, "It is possible that Chitauri material could withstand that kind of heat". "I have Jarvis cross checking Toomes and Farnum as we speak", Stark replied, "Cap, I have a short list of places I'd like you to check on, we need to find out where that napalm came from, since it's illegal, and totally stupid". 

"Hawk, Nat, check out the pump station and around the site again, maybe we'll get lucky."

"I have some other leads here to check out that Jarvis came up with", handing the papers to Wanda, Sam and Bucky. "The rest of you see if you can find anything. And I have one more name, a small time mobster who keeps popping up". Thor volunteered to pay Toomes a visit in prison, "I'll go with you", Peter said eagerly, "Toomes and I have an understanding". Everyone looked at Peter, and he just shrugged.

Bruce headed back to the lab, and everyone stood to tackle their assignments. "Hey Frosty, got a minute?" Stark asked. Loki frowned, "that is not my name and I do not appreciate it". Stark steered Loki away from the others, "that girl with you, please tell me that she is not under age". 

"She is 18 years of age", Loki replied.

Stark face palmed himself, "Loki, I've seen her before, some lowlife bastard has her turning tricks".

"It is not your business, Stark, now if you'll excuse me.."

"Not so fast, Lokes, it IS my business, and frankly, I'd never pictured you as someone who would pay for sex."

With a look of irritation, Loki decided to enlighten the man of iron, and in a low growl, stated, "It is not like that, Stark, she is under my protection. I will not let her leave until she can support herself safely". "And?", said Stark, demanding the rest of the explanation. Loki exhaled, "and I'm going to kill that 'lowlife bastard".

"Wait wait wait wait..no killing Reindeer Games, she can stay, maybe you can break his arm or something, but NO KILLING, ok?" 

Loki nodded, and as he turned to leave, Stark patted his shoulder, "you really care about her". 

"Yes, I do." Loki muttered and left the meeting room.

When Loki returned to his quarters, his sweet girl was curled up on his bed, and he was surprised to see a little smile on her face. Sitting beside her, he waved his hand, she woke up to see him there, and she reached out for him. Loki took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing her wrist. "Are you hungry, little girl?' he asked. Rosie looked up at him, her sea green eyes full and trusting, she replied, "yes, for you", and she licked her lips. 

Loki, needing no further prompting, began running his large, gentle hand over her back, as he bent down to kiss her forehead. With a sensual growl, he waved his hand and they were both naked. She giggled, and he crawled up over her, spreading her legs wide to run his long fingers through her damp folds. "The first time I put my fingers here, you were so dry", she giggled at him, blushing, "and now you are wet and juicy", he keened, as he buried two fingers deep inside her. She moaned, and needing him, thrust her hips up to take his fingers deeper, as he worked her clit with his thumb.

"Please, daddy, I need you", she pleaded, "I need you to fill me, please".

"Oh baby girl, you are almost ready for me", he crooned, and went down on her, placing his beautiful mouth over her clit.

She bucked her hips, as Loki licked and sucked her swollen clit, and pumped her with his fingers.

He groaned as he tasted her juices, oozing out of her, "Tell me, little girl, how do you want me to make you cum? With my mouth, or my hard cock pounding into you?"

"You daddy, please", she was so very needy.

Loki withdrew from his girl. He positioned himself between her legs, hooking his elbows under her knees, he pulled her hips up and legs wide open. Rosie loved the feeling of being man handled by Loki, and she howled when he thrust his shaft deep within her, bottoming out. He held still, watching her face, then began moving, increasing his speed gradually. Loki mentally kicked himself. He needed to remember to pace himself, his girl was still young and fragile.

As he pumped into her, she was moaning and clutching at the sheets. He reached down, rubbed her clit, and she came, hard, gasping and whimpering, tears rolling down her cheeks. Loki could see that the tears were of pleasure, so he continued to thrust hard until he erupted within her.

Heart full of passion, Loki wiped the tears from her cheeks. He held her to his body, and slipped his other hand down between her legs. Finding her engorged clit, he worked her up again and again, until she wiggled away from his fingers, giggling. "I love you daddy Loki", she said sweetly. Loki felt a spark of warmth in his cold heart, "I love you too, baby".


	14. The Purple Heart

Loki took his girl out to lunch, and then shopping. Almost everything was within walking distance of the tower, but Loki borrowed a car from Stark so they could go wherever they wanted. Of course, Rosie asked for pizza, so Loki took her to another Italian restaurant. They ordered their food, sipped sodas and talked while they waited. 

"There will be no argument, little girl. You know what happens when you argue with daddy", Loki said in a low tone, and grinned at her. She giggled, and whispered sweetly, "why do you want me to call you daddy?" Loki studied her face, "because it pleases me. You are my little girl, and it shows that you know your place with me". "Daddy", she whispered, getting closer to him, "we haven't known each other very long, but it feels like, you, well, like you've loved me forever". Loki did not like talking about his emotions, but decided to answer her. "It is rare that I give my affections away, and when I love, it is..fierce. Remember, little girl, I am not of this world."

Rosie's feelings for Loki ran deep. She had never been cared for, protected, and loved in such a beautiful way. 'Yes', she thought, 'he is beautiful'. "So it is settled. You will get a new wardrobe today, and whatever else that women need". "I'm almost out of birth control pills, I thought you should know", she said shyly.

"To prevent pregnancy?" Loki asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"Where do you get them? As I understand it, Midgardian females go to a healer".

"I haven't been to a doctor since Lance brought me here. He gave me the pills".

Loki frowned, "we will discuss this later tonight. For now, we will enjoy ourselves", and he smiled at her.

The food came, and soon they were eating and laughing.

There was a group of businessmen sitting at a big table in the back, eating and discussing business. Three thugs were sitting at the end, drinking beer. "Hey Otto", said a pudgy bald man, pointing to a table, "isn't that your little niece?" Lance Otto turned to look, and sure enough, it was her. "So it is", he mumbled with a wolfish grin, "little bitch is workin' without me. I can't wait to get my hands on her". "Whacha gonna do? I say kill him and let me help you teach her a lesson, I'll pay ya double". "Shut up, Frank", Otto spat, "I'm gonna follow her to see where she goes. Maybe she's working for someone else".

When they were done eating, Loki took Rosie shopping at the Manhattan mall. She was having the time of her life. They went from store to store, both finding things that they liked. Loki helped his girl to pick out clothing, and bought her whatever she wanted. Rosie had bags of clothing, accessories, and all kinds of things, thanking her daddy continuously. "I haven't been shopping in over four years, and even then, not like this", Rosie squealed merrily, as she skipped to the car. Loki loaded the last of their bags into the trunk, and as he turned around, his girl jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply, "thank you, daddy", she cooed. Loki sat her on the trunk, "you're welcome baby", and continued the kiss.

When they returned to the tower, Loki summoned a cart to load their bags. As they stepped off of the elevator, Natasha and Wanda came to meet them. Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint and Tony were sitting in the dining room. The women smiled at Rosie, Nat taking her by the hand, "come and visit us, you too Loki", she said. Loki excused himself to take their bags back to his room, returning to the group. "Loki!" Thor bellowed, "sit with us, brother", waving his massive arm.

A movie was playing on the big screen. There was pop corn, chips & dip, Chex mix, soda and beer. "Movie night", Wanda said to Rosie, "you are always welcome to join us!" Rosie sat with the girls, as Loki reluctantly sat on a chair between Thor and Tony. Loki sat frowning, a bored look on his face, until the guys began talking to him, and teasing good-naturedly. Nat and Wanda took Rosie into the rec room to visit and play pool. It wasn't long before they were laughing and talking.

"You know, Rosie", Natasha began, "you can visit us any time you'd like". Wanda smiled, "yeah, and we were wondering just how you and Loki met". Rosie dropped her head, turning away. "Oh, Rosie", Wanda continued, "I do not mean to pry, or make you uncomfortable, we only want to get to know you". Nat spoke up, "yes, we are all friends here". Rosie looked at the two women, and feeling like they were sincere, she began to talk to them. "The first time I saw Loki, he was running his usual route in the park, but I met him at his favorite coffee shop, where he goes a lot".

Thor looked to his brother, "Loki, are you serious about that young lady? She is very pretty, and you seem happy", he said with a big grin. Loki hesitated, wondering when everyone started caring about his happiness. "You know, Loki", Steve said, "I wanted to tell you thank you for saving our hides on that last mission, and I'd like you to have this". Steve held out a box, and after a moment, Loki took it. "What is this?" Loki asked perplexed, as he opened the box to see a purple heart with: 

"Loki"  
41

inscribed on it. "It's a medal given to soldiers who are wounded while defending their country, or in this case, their friends. Loki, I know we've all had a real rough start, mortal enemies and all, but as far as I'm concerned, you have proven yourself. I'm certain that this number should be much more, but I sat down and counted all of the times that I could remember you sacrificing yourself to save one of us. This represents those times. Thank You". Loki stared at the purple heart, he smiled, and nodded to Steve. "Thank you", he said.

As the girls were playing pool, drinking beer and laughing, Clint passed out another round to the guys. Jarvis cut in, "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner requires your presence in the lab". Tony stood up, "Loki, you will probably want to see this", he said, "we'll be meeting in the morning to inform everyone else and discuss our options". Loki accompanied Tony to the lab where Bruce was working. Bruce had uncovered a list of names which were either directly associated to their investigation, or privy to it.

Eighteen people appeared on the screen. Bruce could only confirm one person connected directly to Hydra, but had plenty of information. "See anybody you know?" Stark asked knowingly. Loki tensed, and a growl escaped his throat, balling his hands into fists, "Lance Otto. I took Rosie out today. He spotted us at the restaurant and followed us ALL DAY". Tony cringed, "bastard wants her back. I hope you don't mind, but when investigating this asshole, we found something", and Bruce pulled up the information to show Loki.

There it was, in black and white, all of the court documents regarding Rosie. Her parent's death certificates, her father & mother's will, which left her everything they had owned, the insurance settlement, the bill of sale of the house, and a very large inheritance that Rosie could claim at age 21. The adoption papers, in which everything that had been left to their surviving daughter, was signed over to Lance Otto, including their daughter. Loki read everything, Tony and Bruce noticed that the room was getting colder, and Loki's eyes were turning crimson. "Hey Lokes, we're gonna get this guy, and it won't be legal", Tony swore, "did he follow you here?" Loki replied in an icy voice, "I made sure of it".


	15. Wanton

Shaking it off, abiding his time, Loki thanked Tony and Bruce, and left to get his girl. He had told Tony to make sure that no one repeats any of this to Rosie, that he would be the one to explain it to her, that they all knew what she had lived through. 

Loki found his girl sitting with Natasha and Wanda, all giggling while watching a movie. When he approached them, he saw that they were all drinking beer, hence, the high pitched squeals and giggling. Loki noticed the movie they were watching, "Uh hum... and just what are you girls watching?" They all three looked at him and busted out laughing. "It's called "High Rise", Wanda choked out, "Yeah", Nat squeaked, "god that doctor is so hot!" Loki crossed his arms, trying to look fearsome, but these girls were so funny that he was starting to crack. In the movie, a woman rode in on a white horse and made a rather vulgar announcement. Loki frowned, shaking his head, "nice girls such as yourselves should not be watching this lewd behavior, shame on you". In between laughs, his drunk little girl blurted out, "what you gonna do? Spank us?" Loki raised an eyebrow, trying to look stern. "Quite possibly", he said absentmindedly .

Wanda and Nat's eyes grew huge, they looked at each other, and then they roared with laughter. Loki raised both eyebrows, staring at his girl, as he tapped one foot on the floor. Rosie put her beer down, stood up, and nearly fell over, then Loki reached out to steady her. Looking up at him, she put her arms out, and so he picked her up and carried his girl to his room. Loki was not happy that she had been allowed to drink this much, but he was no where near mad at her.

He gently undressed his little girl, and watching him, she uttered, "Thank you, daddy".

Loki asked her in a husky voice, "would you like me to love you, baby girl?" 

"Yes daddy", "please love me".

"If you were not so intoxicated, I would put you over my knee", Loki crooned.

"Yes please", she mumbled, "I want you to..."

Loki grinned, yes, he would enjoy that, but not tonight.

He stood up, and undressed, as she watched him with sottish eyes. As he shed his boxers, she gasped and looked up to his face. Loki locked eyes with her, crawled onto the bed, up her body, and laid beside her. As he kissed her lips, he spread her legs, running his hands up and down her thighs. Lowering his head to her breasts, he licked and nibbled on her nipples, as his hand went between her legs, and fingers into her slick folds. He began sucking on her nipple while plucking the other one, as he stimulated her clit with his seidr.

After he had her worked up, he couldn't resist going down on his sweet girl. She was wiggling, moaning, and panting, "please daddy, please", she pleaded, gripping his hair, "please do it hard, please make me cum". Loki knew that she was besotted, but also that she was speaking without inhibition. While working her clit with his beautiful mouth, Loki began pumping her lovely pink channel with two fingers. Although she was tight, he had never found her so relaxed. 

His girl's reactions were spurring him on, as she thrust her hips up to meet his long, exquisite fingers. "Oh baby girl", Loki touched his finger to the tight ring below, "I want to take you here, would you like that little girl?" She moaned as he slid one lubed finger deep into her backside. "Yes, yes daddy", she squeaked. Whimpers of pleasure were escaping her mouth, as her daddy was eagerly sucking her clit, and working each of her tight holes with two fingers, gradually increasing his speed and depth. Loki took his girl over the edge, twice, before pulling away from her.

"Alright now, baby girl, I'm going to take care of you", he crooned, as he turned her over on her stomach, lifted her hips, and slid a pillow under her. Giving himself a few strokes, he lined up with her little, pink pussy and pushed in. "Oh little girl, you feel so good", he cried as he pumped into her, both of them moaning and gyrating. Loki looked down at his wanton little girl, pleased with himself that he had been the one to make her that way. Pulling out of her slick channel, he lined the head of his thick, long shaft up to her tight ring, and using extra lube, he very slowly pushed his way in, opening her up.

"Relax, baby girl, that's it. Let daddy in, let me fill your tight little bottom", as he slid all of the way inside of her. Holding there, he listened to her breathing, and the whimpering sounds that she was making, and then he started moving. Thrusting moderately into her back side, he lifted her onto all fours, holding her around the waist to pull her to him, as he picked up speed. She felt pure bliss, having her beautiful daddy take her in such a way, the most intimate way that she knew of, she moaned, and cried out, "yes daddy, yes daddy, aahhhhhh…" Loki found her clit to massage it as he pumped harder into her, loving the way that she was able to take him, watching as his huge shaft opened up her anus.

Loki pinched and rolled her swollen clit between his finger and thumb, she screamed, and panted, and shook violently as she came, so hard, so wantonly, calling out, "DADDY! DADDY!" He pounded her little bottom as he came, hard, shaking his whole body, as they both panted and gasped for air. They collapsed, then Loki carefully pulled out of his girl, and rolled to the side, taking her with him. After a moment to catch his breath, the beautiful Norse god carried his girl into the bathroom, and sat down in a nice, hot bath with her in his arms.


	16. Bowling In The Park

Rosie opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding, and her stomach feeling upset. That was her first time drinking alcohol. She groaned, but smiled as she remembered how Lok.., her daddy, had made her feel so good last night, the memory of it causing her to feel all tingly. She sat up and looked around. There was a note on the nightstand addressed to her.

My sweet girl,  
I will be in the lab.  
Call on Jarvis if you need me.  
D.

She read the note and smiled, thinking of how thoughtful he was, how he treated her unlike anything she had ever imagined. How he had loved her, so sweetly, so gently. For the first time since her family had died, she truly felt loved. Rosie went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, and dressed in her new clothes, choosing a red shirt and a pair of jeans, and her new Ugg boots. She thought about what kind of job she could ever get, being forced to drop out of school at 16. Lance. How she hated him, bitterly.

Back in the lab, Tony, Bruce and Loki were each working on different aspects of the Manhattan Fire investigation. Thor and the spider boy, as Loki called him, had a few leads from visiting Toomes, the Vulture, as he was called, giving up several names. They were getting closer, as they established that someone had been walking in the fire using Chitauri technology, and it was probable that they would use it again. Clint and Natasha had brought back traces of thermite from the pump house, which the Fire Marshall had missed.

Tony was not sharing any information with anyone. They had decided to keep their investigation private until they could be sure of who to trust. "Hey guys", Bruce spoke up, "I've got information compiling, let's take lunch". They agreed, and left the lab, Bruce going to meet an old friend, Tony meeting Pepper in their suite, and Loki off to see how his girl was faring.

Returning to his room, he saw that his girl had opened her bags, and left. He found her in the sitting room watching TV. She saw him coming and smiled, holding her arms out to him. Loki sat down beside her, and pulled her onto his lap, "hello baby girl", his voice low and raspy, sending shivers down her spine. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling and licking, as a low growl escaped his throat. She giggled, and ran her fingers through his hair. Loki looked into her eyes, "we'd better go get something for lunch before I decide to eat you", he grinned mischievously.

Rosie smiled and winced at the same time. "Headache?", he asked kindly, she nodded, her eyes still searching his. Loki hugged his girl, humming, and her headache faded away. Knowingly, he pulled her to him, placing his hand on her bottom. The ache which she was feeling from the night before was gone. "Better?" he asked her, "yes, thank you daddy", she replied sweetly.

Hand in hand, they walked out of the tower, down the street and around the corner to a Chinese restaurant. They had a nice conversation as they ate, and Loki studied his girl's face. "What?" she asked with a smile. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, you've astounded me. There is something about you, something...magical". Rosie chuckled, "baby girl, do not take what I am saying lightly, it is rare for someone to capture my attentions as you have seemed to". She smiled lovingly at him, "thank you, daddy".

"Tell me", Loki asked with interest, "do you know where your ancestors came from?" Rosie replied, "Well, yes and no. My parents are of Dutch descent, and they have deemed me as the same". "So, you were adopted", Loki said.

"Yes, there was a document that said I was born in Oregon, and that I was eight days old".

"I don't suppose you know where that is",

"No, my parents told me that they had a birth certificate made saying that I was born to them, because they loved me".

Loki smiled, "You are beautiful, intelligent, and wise beyond your age. What would YOU like to do with your life? I will support you, and keep you safe".

"I want to go back to school", she said, hanging her head. Knowingly, Loki replied, "Then that's what you shall do". She looked up to the beautiful man before her, and he noticed an unusual sparkle in her beautiful eyes. They finished their lunch, and headed for the park.

They leisurely strolled down the path, talking and laughing, until suddenly, Loki shoved her into a tree, and then stood in front of her facing away. As Rosie was rubbing her forehead, she turned to see Loki pulling his daggers, as she counted ten, big men approaching and surrounding them. Fear gripped her heart, as she recognized some of the men. Backing into the tree, she slid down until she sat on the ground, arms hugging her bent knees, as the men were closing in. Loki vanished his daggers, and smirked at them.

The man she knew as Frank approached Loki. She remembered him as foul and disgusting. "Look fella", Frank spoke, "Just give us the girl. You've had your fun, now let us have ours, and just maybe, we will let you live", evil laughter breaking out from the group. Loki recognized the man from the Italian restaurant. Anger welled up inside him, and that was all it took. With a series of graceful movements, Loki ploughed through the group of men which reminded Rosie of a bowling ball hitting a strike. The men were all flat on the ground, moaning and groaning in pain.

Loki turned to his girl, taking her hand and pulling her up against him. All of a sudden, a huge blonde headed man with a red cape and a hammer fell to the ground. Then Captain America showed up. "You rang?" Thor asked while looking at the thugs lying on the ground. "Guess you didn't need us", Cap chuckled. "These goons are on Banner's list", Loki stated while holding his girl. "They tried to take her". Captain America and Thor got the thugs to their feet, taking them to the Quinjet that Tony sent.

Back at the tower, the Avengers were interrogating the thugs under the direction of Tony and Bruce. The ones who were talking really didn't say anything intelligent. Tony and Bruce had two plans. The first, Plan A, Bruce turned into Hulk, and tore through the wall, into the room where the suspects were. Hulk waved his arms and roared, as the men jumped up and tried to get away, screaming, and praying for their lives. Even Frank, who had been a complete ass, was so terrified that he wet himself.

Tony ran in through the shattered wall behind Hulk, "calm down big guy", Tony pleaded with Hulk, "ah, let me tell ya guys, he's pissed, and none of us can stop him when he's like this", Hulk roared again. "WHAT DOES HE WANT?" yelled one of the terrified men. "Ah, apparently he thinks that little Rosie is his little sister, and he found out that some of you have been hurting her, and starting fires. You all had better start talking, or else I cannot be responsible for what happens next".

Recorders running, each of the thugs spilled their guts, and Hulk went back to the lab. Clint, Cap, Bucky, Nat and Wanda were laughing hysterically, while Thor and Sam went to look for Otto. Lance Otto apparently was into many illegal ventures. Tony joined Bruce in the lab, "did it work?" Bruce smirked. "Like a charm", Tony replied, "but I still want to deploy Plan 2." Bruce frowned, "What? Why?" he asked, "you know how awful Shield can be". Tony smiled great big, "exactly", and so he called Fury, telling him to come and get the "leads".


	17. You're Not Alone

Loki took his little girl back to his room, which he would be making into"their" room soon. Opening the door, she violently pulled out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door, sobbing, she fell to the floor, convulsing, spiraling out of control. She was having a full blown anxiety attack, no doubt, Loki thought, from just seeing those men. Loki opened the bathroom door, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT!" she cried, afflicted with pain and anguish. Loki raised his hand, and he cast a calming spell. Gradually, she calmed, and allowed him to approach her.

Loki's heart wrenched when he saw that she huddled up into a ball, rocking herself, humming, "no no no no no no no....." hot tears streaming down her cheeks. He very slowly went to her, picked her up, and carried her to his chair. Sitting down, holding her firmly on his lap. Loki spelled her into a deep, dreamless sleep. It was obvious to him that she had pent up feelings which she had not been able to deal with. She was safe now, in his arms.

Later that night, Loki undressed his girl, spelled pajamas on her, and laid her on top of the covers. Gently, he woke her, softly speaking to her, "come on, sweet girl, wake up for daddy". She opened her eyes, and threw her arms around him, clinging to him like a monkey. "Baby, I need you to talk to me, let me help you, but I cannot help you if you do not open up about it". She looked into his eyes, "I don't think I can, daddy", she said with such sadness. "Oh baby girl, you can open up your heart to me, like you do when you open up your legs to me, welcoming me, knowing that I will take care of you, and not hurt you. Let me into your mind, as you willingly let me into your body". 

"Do you trust me little girl?"

"Yes daddy",

"Come here, stand beside me", and so she crawled off the bed and stood beside him.

"Do you trust me to help you, the way that you need?"

"Yes, daddy",

"Ok, baby, pull down your bottoms and lay over my lap", he commanded gently.

Her eyes grew wide with fear, "are you afraid of me?" Loki asked her.

She was breathing a little heavier, " do you think that I will hurt you?' he asked evenly.

Sweat on her brow, she looked into her daddy's eyes, and slowly pulled her bottoms down to her knees.

"Good girl", he praised, "now lay over my lap".

With mild anxiety, she laid herself over his lap, bared, vulnerable, and uncertain of what was happening.

"Good little girl", rubbing his hand over her bottom, he asked her, "was that so hard?"

"No", she replied.

"No, what", he teased.

"No daddy". Loki chuckled, pulling up her bottoms, turning her to him and hugging her tight. "Oooh, daddy, that made me wet", she giggled. 

"It did? Well maybe my baby girl needs a good spanking", he was teasing some more.

"I need you, daddy, please make me cum", she whispered.

In the blink of an eye, Loki had his girl lying on the bed, naked, as he spread her legs open. First, he kissed her soft lips, then her chin, down her neck over to each shoulder. He went lower, to her breasts, kissing her nipples, and on down her stomach. Raising his arms, he plucked at her nipples until she moaned and squirmed, as pleasure shot through her body. Looking into her eyes, he put his mouth over her clit, gently licking, patting, teasing. He teased her at her pink slit, running his tongue inside of her swollen lips. "Daddy, please, please.." and she bucked her hips. 

Deciding that he'd teased her long enough, Loki buried two long fingers inside of her, as he went to work sucking her clit. Loki loved it, he hummed in satisfaction as he licked, sucked, and tasted her sweet little pussy. His little girl gave him more pleasure then she would ever know. Working her with his fingers and mouth, his little girl came hard, convulsing, whimpering, as he prolonged her orgasm using his seidr. And as he continued working her through it, he slid one long digit onto her bottom, and she screamed, panted, bucked and shuttered, until she begged him to stop.

Loki removed his clothing, and took her to the soothing bath. He held her close, and washed her body, as she could not even form one coherent sentence. He got her to drink some water, and cuddled her in their bed. Loki fell asleep, happy, at peace, as he was not alone.


	18. Big Trouble

Rosie sat in the dining room eating cereal and reading the want ads. The Avengers had been in a meeting for over an hour, she was waiting patiently. The elevator doors opened, looking up, Rosie saw two men wearing black suits, coming toward her. One of the men spoke to her, "please come with us, Miss, we would like to ask you some questions". "Who are you?' she asked in alarm. The man looked at her kindly, "we are with Shield", he said, and flashed his badge.

"I'm not leaving here until Loki comes back", and Rosie folded her arms over her chest. "We will be taking you to him, we are going to the Avenger's meeting", taking her by her arms, the men pulled Rosie to the elevator. She was somewhat relieved that they were going up, and they led her to a small room with a table and four chairs. There was a file on the table. One man pulled out a chair, and the other one sat her down. The first man, who had been the one to speak, opened the file.

Everyone was at this meeting, including Nick Fury.

First on the agenda were the findings from the fire. 

Thor and Peter were successful in getting information from Adrian Toomes. 

Clint and Natasha had found traces of thermite at the site of the fire, and evidence of Chitauri weaponry.

Jack Farnum, who had once worked for Hydra, had been kidnapped, and later murdered. 

Fury had reported that half of the people on Bruce's list had recently been silenced, permanently, as somebody, probably Jack Farnum, had been trying to alert the authorities to this conspiracy. 

Someone, and they would find out who, was in possession of extremely dangerous chemicals and weaponry. That "someone" had local crime bosses working for him, and was killing people to keep it secret. The men who had been apprehended by Loki were interrogated by Shield, and turned over to the NYPD. That is how Shield found out about Rosie, who, according to Frank, could identify faces and quite possibly be a key witness.

Fury questioned Stark about this girl Rosalie, and how she came to be with Loki. Tony's first reaction was to tell Fury to ask Loki himself, "why do you want to know?" Tony asked. "Because, this girl is the niece of a known criminal who is directly involved in this case, not to mention she works for him", Fury said knowingly. Stark facepalmed himself. This did not look good for Rosie, but the Avengers knew the truth of it. "Come with me and I'll show you", Tony said, telling Cap to finish the meeting, and grabbing Bruce.

They went to the lab. Tony and Bruce showed Fury everything in the file relating to Rosie, how she had been a victim, not an accessory. "Look, I believe you, she was just a kid, but my superiors want to question her and I can't stop them". Tony balled his fists, "we will not let them hurt that poor girl". "Ok then, why don't YOU take her to Shield to be questioned?" Fury asked. Tony and Bruce looked at each other. Bruce snickered, "good luck with that, you'll have to get her past Loki".

Fury huffed, "what the hell is Loki doing with her?" Tony gawked at Fury, "He loves her. Plain and simple. He protects her. Who do you think stopped those thugs from taking her? I sure as hell wouldn't try to come between them". There was a moment of tension in the air. "Lance Otto is in deeper then anybody knows", Fury said, "it seems that he was using his niece as a cover to make contacts. That girl is in more trouble then you know".


	19. Kidnapped

The two men sat on either side of Rosie, and the first one opened the file. There were different pictures of scary men, which they showed to her. Upon seeing their faces, her eyes went wide with fear, she became overwhelmed with anxiety, pushing the file away, she tried to stand up. She was going nowhere, they held on to her arms.

"Now Miss Harmon", the first man said, "do you recognize any of these men?"

She did not answer, to afraid to move.

"We know that your uncle associated with them, you would be doing yourself a favor by cooperating with us, otherwise, you will be charged as an accessory to all of their crimes".

Rosie sat frozen, now very unsure of herself and her surroundings.

"You were with your uncle and these men when illegal activities were taking place. Now what can you tell us", the man demanded.

Rosie sat still, going numb and staring off into space.

The first man looked to the second, nodding their heads, he said, "Miss Harmon, we must ask you to come with us", and they stood her up.

"Not without Loki!" she said struggling to get away.

The second man spoke, his voice sending chills through Rosie's body, "We already have your boyfriend Loki in our custody. Why do you think he hasn't come to your aid? He is being tortured as we speak. We know he's been hiding you, harboring a fugitive associated with these hardened criminals", and he shoved the file back in your face.

Tears began streaming down Rosie's cheeks, "No! Loki doesn't know anything! He is innocent! Please! Please do not blame him!

"Alright then, come with us quietly and we will sort things out. Your boyfriend's fate is up to you". The first man added, "and Miss, if you give us any trouble, we will phone ahead and have Loki killed. It is all up to you". 

"I'll tell the Avengers about you!" Rosie spat, "they won't let you hurt Loki!"

The men looked at her, the second man replied, "and just who do you think will believe a little whore like you?" Rosie hung her head, defeated.

You were so afraid for your daddy. What if they hurt him? Or killed him? What if they put him in prison? It would be all your fault. You turned to the first man, "Ok, I will tell you everything that I know", and you went with them quietly. You were wondering what else there was besides prostitution, you knew that you were guilty of that. These men in the file had paid your uncle to fuck you. It was a nightmare. How could you even put it into words? You knew that they were criminals, like Lance, but you did not know what they were doing. You had been very good at blocking things out.

You walked in between the two men from Shield, looking straight ahead, on your best behavior. They seemed to know exactly where they were going, down the hall, to the elevator, and right out the front door, and into a black car.

After about an hour, they brought you into a plain, concrete building. "Where is Loki?'" you asked, longing to fall into your daddy's arms. The men in suits left, and another man in white clothing grabbed you roughly by the hair and locked you in a room with nothing but a hard floor. You were terrified! You sunk down to the hard floor, and waited, thinking of your daddy holding you, loving you, and taking care of you. You were lost in your own wonderful thoughts.

The meeting was finally over. This investigation was coming along nicely, all they had yet to do was to identify the people or person who were behind the crime, and locate the weaponry which they were using. Lance Otto was found to be a middleman, a go between who transferred weapons and information. Adrian Toomes had given up several good leads, but they were not the masterminds. Whoever it was, obtained the technology from Toomes' acquaintances after he was caught by Spiderman, and arrested. Most of their leads were dead, the other few were lying low. However, the Avengers were closing in, and the criminals were getting nervous.

"Wanna do lunch"? Tony asked Thor and Loki, "You can go get your little friend", he told Loki, "lunch is on me". "That is a wonderful idea!" Thor boomed, "let us meet the lady who holds Loki's heart". Loki nodded to Tony, then said, "shut up, Thor", and went to get his girl. Tony chuckled, "is he always like that?" Thor answered, "you get used to it", both men laughing.

Everyone was leaving for lunch, except Fury who was still talking to Tony. "So does Loki know what Otto was using the girl for?"

"Yeah, he does now. The bastard lives near here, and was pimping her out, it seems as a cover for the other stuff he was doing. Get caught for pimping, you're out by the next day. Probably not so for the other shit he was doing". Fury frowned. "You know, Stark, she can most likely identify Otto's employers". "Yeah, Loki will help her. He can even look into her mind. He just won't hurt her to do it", Tony replied.

"Well, he'd better hurry up, because like I said, Shield wants her and I can't stop them. He has two days. I can hold them for that long", Fury said.


	20. The Liability

Loki had looked everywhere for his girl. He tried to locate her aura with his mind seidr, but he could not even sense her. She was not in the building. Loki hated talking to Stark's AI, but in this case, "Jarvis, where is Rosalie Harmon. Did she leave here?" "Rosalie Harmon left the tower with two men. Would you like to see the footage, Mr. Odinson?" "Jarvis, tell Stark to meet me in his lab, NOW!"

Loki stopped, cleared his mind of the rage which was building up, and put on his poker face. He teleported to the lab to find Bruce there, Tony and Thor arriving right behind him.

"Jarvis, roll the footage, with the sound", Loki said, as the others looked to the screen. They knew this was a major thing for Loki to be talking to Jarvis.

The footage began with showing Rosie sitting in the Avenger's dining room. Two men in suits approached her, claiming to be Shield Agents, the Avengers carefully listening to the men threatening and frightening the young woman.

Tony was on his phone, "well send him to my lab, NOW!" Turning to Loki, "Fury is on his way up", Tony said.

Watching the footage was making the Avengers angry, but Loki went stoic. They were using lies about him to manipulate his girl, and to hurt her.

'The man who had called her a little whore would suffer first, and then the other one', was going through Loki's mind.

Fury came in the lab, "what the hell is it now, Stark", Fury said, than Loki grabbed Fury by his coat and begin to threaten him. Thor and Tony pulled Loki back, then showed Fury the footage.

"Those are NOT my men. First of all, I have never seen either of them before. Besides, Shield agents all know about your security and would never risk being seen. Further more, you were given two days to comply, THOSE MEN DO NOT WORK FOR SHIELD! Now, Stark, hook up to our computer for any share of information which you need to help find this girl". 

Tony barked out, "Bruce, check all of the footage for possible leads, and find out how in the hell they got that far in. Thor, here is a picture of their car, watch out for it. I'm going to talk to the front desk to see how they got in here without alerting Jarvis". "Loki and Thor, here is everything we have on Lance Otto", handing Loki a copy of Otto's file. Jarvis has enhanced the footage of the file that those men were showing to Rosie, no doubt to see if she could identify any of them, and it looks like she did".

Bruce called the rest of the group up to the lab, and showed everyone the footage. Loki knew that the Avengers truly cared about his girl, and even though Shield would help find her, they wanted her for what information that she could give them. 

Loki looked at his brother, "Thor, we must find her first". Thor put his hand on his brother's shoulder, nodded, "yes, let's go".

You didn't know how long you'd been all alone in the strange room. You did know that the floor was hard and cold, and your legs were beginning to ache. It was beginning to get very hard to think of sweet things, your mind drifting to those horrible words, 'we'll have Loki killed', 'and just who do you think will believe a little whore like you', 'he is being tortured as we speak'.

Tears welled up in your eyes, your hands turning into fists, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" you screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!", and hot tears rolled down your cheeks. You tried to think, the only thing that you knew about the men in those pictures, was that Lance made you dress up and go with him. You would be locked into a room for several hours at a time, until someone would join you and another nightmare would begin. What could these people want from you? You didn't know anything!

You heard the door, and turned to see the man in white. "Get up", he ordered, so you shakily stood up to face him. He grabbed you by the arm, pulled you out the door, down a long hall, around a corner, and into another room. There were cushioned chairs, and the man in white shoved you down into one. "Do. Not. Move." he snarled, looking at you as if you were filth, turned, and left.

'Loki, maybe my daddy is here', you dared to hope. Then another door opened. You looked up, your eyes glazed over, and you went numb. "Hello Candy", your uncle spat in a mocking tone. 

"I have been dreaming of this moment", he spoke in a dangerous tone, as your mouth went dry and you felt like throwing up.

"Out of everyone in this city, you had to get in with THE AVENGERS!" his hand slamming down hard on the table, making you jump, filling you with panic.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you have caused me? What a tremendous liability you have become? What they will do to me if you are ever seen or heard from again?"

You were terrified, his face was all distorted and red, and he was coming for you. Lance roughly grabbed you by the hair, pulled you into another room, and threw you down on the floor.

"This is where you will stay for the rest of your life. You will never leave here", he spat, "I will be back shortly, and then YOU WILL PAY!"

Lance slammed the door behind him, as you broke down sobbing. Looking around, you saw that this was a bedroom, with a bed, a dresser, two chairs, coffee table, and a nightstand with a lamp. There was a closet, but no windows. 

Your mind trying to focus between the sobs, you got up and turned the door knob. It was locked. Looking in the closet, you saw your "work" clothes hanging there. Your gut wrenched, oh no, please, no. You would figure a way out. You had to.

Lance Otto had made a deal. Using the stockpile of Chitauri weaponry which he had hidden, he was able to attain a secure hiding place with a division of Hydra. As long as he demonstrated his loyalty, he would be allowed to live on the base with his niece. After she ran away, she had become a huge liability, being able to identify faces, and then living with the Avengers, causing Otto to loose all credibility with his past employers. These Hydra operatives wanted "Candy" as leverage, should the need arise.

The evil man that he was, Otto would continue his "enterprise", and use his niece to collect her inheritance, possibly even get into the slave trade. Having a false sense of security, Otto was happy with himself at the moment.


	21. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Marvel Comics: Baron Helmut Zemo worked with Hydra, foe to Captain America, possessed the Moonstones and had numerous abilities.  
> Also, if you want justice for Loki's girl, HERE IT IS!

By the following morning, Tony and Bruce had identified the men who took Rosie as Hydra operatives of the Zemo division, identified all of the men pictured in their file, and had linked Otto to every one of them. They were also tied to Toomes 's associates. These people dealt in manufacturing illegal weapons, chemicals, and profiting from death and destruction. Also, money laundering and prostitution. The Police had been after this organization for a long time, and now the conspiracy had finally been exposed.

They had located six warehouses which were tied to Otto and also the Zemo operatives, who were rumored to possess the Moonstones. It made sense that they wanted to possess Chitauri technology, which they could combine with the powers of the Moonstones. One of the many powers, granted by the stones, is the manipulation of energy, and used with the Chitauri energy, could produce a catastrophic fire, which would explain the fire in Manhattan.

Tony had made it very clear to Shield and the FBI that Rosalie Harmon had been kidnapped, and that they were to be notified immediately if she was found. Not trusting anyone else, the Avengers suited up to look for sweet Rosie, each following up on possible leads. Thor and Loki had stormed three separate addresses connected to Otto, each with illegal activities in progress. They had saved the lives of many girls, but did not find Rosie.

Just before noon, Natasha called Tony, "We got something! Quick! My friend Leslie works for the city. They have been mapping areas by satellite, and I think we found the car!" Leslie sent Tony the link to connect him to her satellite feed. By viewing each frame, they actually saw the black car leaving the tower, and traced it to an abandoned military base, which was supposed to be used in case of emergency, kept functional by a skeleton crew.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your head was pounding, you could barely move. You wanted to tell yourself that it had just been another nightmare, but the agony that you felt told you otherwise.

Yes, Lance had returned. He began raving about everything that had gone wrong because of you, everything he had lost, how all of his problems were your fault.

All you had wanted was to be free, but your uncle didn't care a bit about what you wanted, your well being, your feelings, your pain. How you hated him.

And then he told you something that was killing you inside. "And that Loki, that no good son of a bitch who had my men taken, who almost cost me everything, that bastard is dead. We took care of him last night. Oh yes, and by now, he's at the bottom of the ocean".

You went still, blood boiling inside of you, you began to shake, then with a shrill scream, you lunged at Otto to scratch his eyes out. He fell to the floor with you on top of him clawing at his face and hitting him with your fists.

He grabbed your wrists and stared into your eyes, a creepy, bewildered look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Candy! Your eyes.." The door opened, the man in white came in "you got trouble, Otto?" he mocked.

Just as your uncle's attention turned to the other man, you kneed him in the crotch with all of your might. You didn't care, you damn well knew what was going to happen to you anyway. The man in white, Otto called him Joe, pulled you off your uncle, threw you on the floor and threatened, "move and I'll break your ribs".

And then it was a blur, your mind drifted as you were assaulted by both men, and beaten within an inch of your life. You couldn't even cry. You lost consciousness, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki studied the city map, and the route of the car. Just as the Avengers were headed to the roof to the Quinjet, Loki vanished. Loki had teleported directly outside of the main door, drew his daggers, and began looking around. His girl was there, he could sense her.

A rare surge of emotion ran through him. Having been so hurt and betrayed for a good part of his life, Loki was usually in defense mode. Today, he feared for his girl. 

Thoughts of how she had responded to him, to his touch, the sincerity that he felt from her, and how she fit so perfectly to him. She had said that she loved him, how she had broken down the barrier to his heart and took her place there. Loki wanted her. He needed her. He had promised her that she'd never be hurt again... 'Stop', he cleared his mind and summoned his seidr. 

You looked up to see the person who you hated the most, staring down at you. "Good, you're awake", the grisly man said. "I am going to give you a choice", Otto then picked up a bucket of cold soapy water and poured it over your bare body, soaking into the mattress beneath you, and tremors racked your body. "You are disgusting", he said as he began forcefully scrubbing your body with a cold, soapy washcloth. "You can live the rest of your life like this, in pain and misery, chained to this bed forever, or you can cooperate with me and live in comfort".

The cold, cruel scrubbing was hurting you. "Please, please, please", you begged and cried, as he stopped the scrubbing and doused you with more cold water. You couldn't breathe, gasping for air, with excruciating pain in your side.

Closing your eyes, you gave up. It would be over soon, you were certain that you would suffocate, and the torture would end. Your last thoughts went to Loki, your beautiful daddy, the most precious man in your world. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you thought of how he had cared for you, saved you, loved you...

You heard a loud crash, shuffling and pounding, and then you passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Avengers arrived at the compound just minutes later. Natasha landed the Quinjet at the front entrance, Iron Man blew the door down, and they ran into the huge, cement building. As they searched, Iron Man and Captain Rogers came across the two men who had taken Rosie, each hanging on the wall by a dagger through the chest. Searching further, they found the man Joe, who had been castrated, hanging from a dagger through his chest, blood pooling on the floor beneath him.

Clint and Nat found a room with fourteen girls huddled up together, "it will be alright, we are here to help you", Nat said. They looked to be teenaged, tattered and frightened. One girl spoke up, "the man with black hair saved us. He said that you would come". Clint went on as Natasha stayed to protect the girls.

Searching the basement, Bucky and Spiderman found chemicals and Chitauri weapons. There was a huge man with a heavy pipe still in his hand, laying on the floor with a Chitauri blade in his forehead. In the next room, they found two men who looked to have been dead a day or two. "The real Shield Agents", Bucky said.

Eventually, all of the Avengers met up on the back side of the compound, looking to the hall around the corner. "These rooms must be the living quarters", Captain said.

"Where is Nat?" Stark asked Clint, "We came across a group of girls, scared to death, they said that Loki saved them, so Nat stayed there".

Thor took the lead, they carefully checked each room, until Thor put his finger over his lips signaling everyone to be quiet. One by one, they stepped into the livingroom. There was Otto, completely naked, hanging from the ceiling by a chain around his wrists, eyes wide and struggling to get free. He had been totally castrated, with the area cauterized, and the end of a huge dildo was protruding out of his ass. Otto's mouth was taped shut. No one said a thing.

They crept to the bedroom, and peeked in.

There, in the far corner of the room, sat Loki. His legs were crossed, holding a bundle of blankets in his lap, gently rocking, looking down sweetly, and softly crooning to the end of the blanket, which was tucked in the crook of his neck. The men stood speechless, unsure if she was dead or alive. No one, not even Thor, had ever imagined that Loki would act that way. Then Loki looked up to them and smiled. With relief, the group disbanded to attend to the rest of the situation.

You awoke to intense pain, and a familiar voice, as you felt your cold, wet body being wrapped in warmth, soft, dry warmth. You realized that it was getting easier to breathe, "It's alright baby, daddy's here, you are safe now", your beautiful daddy crooned to you, as you felt enveloped within his strength. You could feel his healing seidr radiating through your skin, into your muscles and bones. He was healing you.

You were in his loving arms, he was gently rocking you and whispering endearments into your ear. "You must sleep now, and I will take you home", your daddy said softly. You tensed, cried out weakly, "no please", tears welling up in your eyes, as you were terrified that this was all a dream. "He said they killed you, that you were at the bottom of the ocean", your cries turning to sobs. You felt your daddy hugging you, his chin rested on your head, "that could never happen, baby, I am here now. Do you trust me?" You nodded, "yes daddy", and you drifted off to sleep.


	22. Heros

The local and state news reporters were swarming in the lobby of Stark Tower. They were insisting on interviewing the Avengers, who had exposed the illegal weapons conspiracy, identifying each party involved, and locating the numerous stockpiles of chemicals, weapons, and Chitauri technology. They had saved many lives from the human traffickers, and exposed large amounts of money laundering. They had also brought Hydra's Zemo division into the light, alerting authorities to the presents of the Moonstones, which had once been part of the Lifestone Tree.

Tony Stark stood behind the podium in his press conference room. The reporters piled in. The "NO QUESTIONS AT THIS TIME" sign was lit up on the wall behind him.

"First of all, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of my fellow Avengers for allowing me this privilege of speaking to all of you. Thanks guys."

"As you all probably know, we have uncovered a very dangerous conspiracy. We have identified the parties involved, we have located colossal amounts of chemicals and weapons, and we have broken the human trafficking ring wide open. This is all true. And this is our statement. The credit here goes to Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. Loki is the one who brought all of this to our attention. That is all", and Tony left the room in a riot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki carried his girl to the Quinjet, and sat in the back coddling her in his arms. She was sound asleep. He patiently waited for the rest of the crew to return, after reporting to the NYPD and the FBI. Otto, being the main conspirator there, was taken into FBI custody. The girls were taken into protective custody, and were telling the agents that Loki had saved them from the man called Joe, but not seeing HOW he dealt with him. Military specialists were sorting the chemicals and weapons.

Finally, they were on their way back to the tower. "Hey Loki", said Stark, "good job back there. Have I told you lately just how glad I am to be on your side?" Loki chuckled, just happy to have his girl back alive.

After landing on the roof of the tower, Loki teleported himself and his girl back to their room.

He had healed her black eyes and bloody nose, and two broken ribs while sitting with her at the compound. Gently laying his girl on the bed, he warmed the room and uncovered her. The bruises on her body were already fading from his seidr. He had known what else they had done to her, he could smell it the moment he had found her. Loki touched her forehead, waking her slowly. When Rosie's eyes focused on him, she shot up and hugged his neck, in a stranglehold. My, but his little girl was strong. 

Loki chuckled, "Oh baby girl, it's alright, you are safe". Her face wrinkled up, eyes huge with fear.

"No, he'll come for me, I.." Loki gently kissed her lips, "Lance Otto is in FBI custody. They have enough evidence to put him away for 10 life sentences, but I believe that he will be executed", it pained him when he saw the terror in her eyes.

"Alright, little girl. You are safe now", he said, covering her with a blanket. "Look at me", and so she looked into his eyes. "Are you injured here?" he asked as he gently placed his hand under the blanket and between her legs, touching her with only the palm of his hand. She tried to look away, but he turned her chin back to face him. "Rosalie, baby please tell me, there is more blood", Loki said with a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Daddy"

"Little girl?"

"It's my girl thing".

"Explain".

Blushing, Rosie tried to get up, but Loki held on to her, "I have to go to the bathroom!" she shrieked, he let go and she bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

Puzzled, he looked down to see several more splotches of blood. And then it came to him, 'oh, that girl thing'.

He heard the bath running, and had an idea.

Loki went down the hall to Natasha's door and knocked. He heard jazz music playing, and a voice called out, "come in!" Entering the room, he saw Nat and Wanda relaxing in recliners and drinking wine. "Hey Lokes, what's up?' Nat asked. Suddenly, Loki felt nervous. 

He was Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Lies, Master Mage, seasoned warrior, fricken Frost Giant so why was this so hard?! 'Bor's balls, what the hel!'

"I was wondering if either of you ladies would happen to have", what? "Ahh, you know, whatever it is you ladies use for your bleed?" Loki asked sheepishly.

Both women stared at him, 'silence', looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

Face red, Natasha got up, left the room and returned with a brown paper bag. "I'm so sorry, Loki, you caught us off guard. I assume these are for Rosie. I put an assortment in the bag". Nat wrote something down on her notepad and handed it to him, along with the bag. I am going shopping tomorrow morning. I will stop by to ask Rosie what she uses before I go".

"Thank you, I am in your debt", Loki said. "Actually Loki, women everywhere are in your debt", said Wanda. Loki looked puzzled. "Between you and Thor, you rescued 168 innocent girls from the trafficking ring , one of them was my good friend's daughter". Wanda went over to Loki and hugged him, "thank you", she said.

Loki read the note on the way back to his room. "Menstrual Cycle" look it up.

Opening the door to the bathroom, his girl was in the bath. He so wanted to join her, but would not dare to, afraid to cause her anguish. "May I come in?" 

"Yes", said a small voice. Loki sat on the side of the huge tub. She would not look at him. Sitting the bag by the sink, Loki said, "Natasha sent this for you, for your menstrual cycle, and she will talk to you tomorrow". 

"Thank you daddy".

Loki stayed with her, but she asked him to leave when she was ready to get out. "No, baby, I'm not leaving you alone", he said as he unfolded a towel and held it out for her.

"But daddy, you don't understand!" she cried. 

"Yes I do. It is the end of your reproductive cycle and your body is shedding the unused uterine lining. Perfectly natural. Furthermore, I am your daddy and you will not hide anything from me". She looked down, and started sobbing. Loki, torn between irritation and compassion, went to his girl's dresser, picked out her panties and nightgown and set them by the bag on the sink. Then he left the bathroom and closed the door.


	23. Finding The Mastermind

Banner and Stark were working in the lab. They had turned all of their findings over to the FBI, and many lives had been saved. "It just doesn't sit right with me that we never found the mastermind behind the whole thing", Tony said. "I know", Bruce agreed, "it seemed like we were so close".

"Excuse me, sir, but there is an important phone call for you", came Jarvis's voice. "Hello, Stark here,......WHAT?"

"Good god, call Loki up here right away", Tony said to Bruce as he began typing into the computer.

Loki opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight of his girl cuddled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her, small hand on his chest, and her beautiful, soft breasts pressing against his side. She had a rough night, in which Loki found compassion within himself that he did not even know he was capable of.

After leaving her alone in the bathroom the night before, he listened to her cry for almost an hour. Deciding that it was long enough, he went to her.

Loki had known pain, anguish and torture, well aware of the crippling effects and the trauma it could cause. And his girl was so young. He would help her, he wanted to keep her, he needed her, he loved her.

Loki opened the door a little ways, "I'm coming in baby girl", he said softly, and entered the bathroom. His girl was still sitting in the empty tub, arms wrapped around her bent legs, head on her knees, sobbing. Without saying a word, he took a pad from the sack, pulled the strip from the adhesive, and placed it in her panties. Lifting her up, he spelled her clean, dressed her in her nightgown and panties, and she allowed it. He carried her to their bed, and tucked her in.

Loki changed into a tee shirt and sweats, and sat beside her on the bed. Laying his hand on her cheek, he could sense deep pain.

"Thank you, daddy",

"You are welcome baby",

"Please lay by me, please, I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble", she cried.

Loki tucked himself in beside her, and wrapped her up in his arms. She awoke several times during the night, clinging to her daddy, and to his surprise, he liked it that she trusted him, and needed him so.

Rosie opened her eyes to see her daddy looking at her, smiling sweetly, and she nestled into him. "Mr. Odinson", Jarvis so rudely interrupted, "Mr. Stark requested that you report to the lab immediately, it is urgent".

Just then, Natasha knocked on the door. Loki opened it, "please Natasha, stay with her until I return", he said as he teleported away. Natasha went over to Rosie. "Honey", Nat said, "Would you like to talk?"

Up in the lab, Loki appeared, "what is it Stark?" Looking at the computer screen, they saw the report on Lance Otto's death. He had been taken deep within the FBI headquarters, and found murdered in his cell. "Your girl is next on the list. If Otto could be reached in the heart of the FBI headquarters, then Rosie is certainly not safe anywhere", Tony rattled, "whoever this guy is, he's either well connected, or has super capabilities". Loki huffed, "I have to do it, to save her life". 

"What", asked Tony, "read her mind?"

"It is not that simple, but yes, and hope that I can recognize the face".

Tony started running a program, "alright, Lokes, here are pictures of everyone, every last scumbag who we know of that might be connected, and then some". He showed Loki how to work the program.

Loki returned to their room to find Rosie and Natasha talking and smiling. "Ok, Rose, is there anything else that you'd like me to pick up? Anything at all?"

"Maybe something chocolate?" Rosie asked. "You got it", said Natasha smiling, winking at Rosie as she was leaving.

"Natasha", Loki said, "please take someone with you when you go out", he commanded, in a serious voice. Nat smirked, "Yeah, Loki, Wanda is going too. We women are going shopping for girl stuff", she laughed and left the room.

Loki took his girl by the hand, sat her in his lap, and began explaining things to her. "Is there anyone that you could remember who you thought was dangerous?" Looking down at her hands, "yes", she whispered. It had crossed his mind to have his girl look at the mug shots, but he did not want to put her through that kind of trauma, by recalling those memories.

"Would you give me permission to look into your mind? Rosalie Rae?" Loki asked his girl. She looked at him, horrified, "why? Then you would hate me. You would hate me for what I've done". Loki frowned, and she continued, "I have done some terrible things". Loki found his temper flaring up, not at her, but at the man who hurt her and made her to feel this way. 

"I will tell you once, little girl, THOSE THINGS WERE NOT YOUR FAULT. Do not think me so cruel as to blame you for what was forced upon you".

Hanging her head, "alright, Daddy. What should I do?" Putting his hand on her forehead, "close your eyes",

Loki spelled her into a deep sleep, and held her as he sifted through her memories. When he was finished, he laid his girl down very gently on the bed, sitting back down, he hung his head.

Calling Thor to sit with his girl, he went to the lab. "Did you find anything, Loki?" asked Bruce. "I believe so", he replied, and using his seidr, Loki produced a hologram. Tony and Bruce stared at it with disbelief. "Jarvis, call the Captain up here", and a few minutes later, Steve entered the room.

The hologram pictured Johann Schmidt, a sadistic look on his face, dressed in modern style clothing.

"Someone tell me what is going on", Steve said carefully, a look of dread on his face. They looked at Loki.

"With Rosie's permission, I sifted through her memories. This one stood out. He tortured her, and her uncle allowed it. As he left the room, he told Otto to deliver to #47 at the west dock".

"First of all, The Red Skull discarded that face, and he is not on earth now, he escaped off the planet", said Steve, "however, they had perfected cloning, maybe he's a clone". 

"This whole thing reeks of Hydra", Tony Said, "we need to call Fury".

"Good work Stark, we know who he is", Fury stated upon seeing the hologram. "You can thank Loki, he uncovered this information".

"Good work, Loki", Fury said, "This is Agent H-137. Hydra used cloning technology to produce capable, yet expendable agents to carry out their world domination fantasy, and we believe that he is the last of his kind, being cloned from Johann Schmidt. #47 west dock is being raided as we speak".

After everyone began assignments, Loki approached Bruce. "Great job Loki", he said, shaking Loki's hand. "I need your help Bruce".

"Anything I can do".

"Can you do a full DNA work up on Rosie? I suspect there is an abnormality".

"Absolutely, what do you think might be wrong?"

"I'll bring her up for the test whenever she is up to it, then we will see".


	24. His Little Mistress

Returning to their room, Loki found Thor and Rosie talking. "Ah, brother, we were just having a nice visit", Thor said smiling. Rosie was giggling, putting her arms out to Loki. He swept her up and sat with his girl on his lap. "Thor was telling me about the tricks you played on him when you were kids", Rosie said smiling.

"Thank you Thor", Loki said, "I'm glad to see you smiling", he said to his girl. Thor got up, excusing himself, going to meet Jane for lunch.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Good", she replied, "Natasha said that she would help me get an equivalent to a high school diploma, and we can start anytime. It can be done over the inner net. The only problem is that my uncle has my birth certificate and social security card. Can you get them back for me?"

"Yes, we can get those", Loki purred, as he stroked her blonde hair. "Do you feel up to coming with me to give a little blood?"

"Ooooh, are you a vampire?" she teased, "I'll let you suck it from my neck, daddy", she said, putting her lips to his neck and giving a suck, and to Loki's great surprise, she put her hand on his crotch, and squeezed. "I want you, can I love you, daddy? Pleeeease?" Loki waved his hand locking the door, and started to pick her up. "Wait, I want to do it to you, please let me", she breathed heavily, a feral look about her, eyes darkened, and Loki could smell the sex pheromones pouring from his girl, all of which served to validate his suspicions.

She looked into his eyes so sweetly, her eyes reflecting the color of the deep sea, batting her lashes, radiating love and admiration. "Alright, baby girl, as you wish", he said in a low raspy voice, amused and very intrigued, as she seemed unsure of how to deal with her urges.

Rosie stood up in front of the chair, looking into Loki's eyes, "please do not move", she said as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Yes, Little Mistress", he hummed, and she gasped at his words, her mouth open and chest heaving.

Rosie straddled his lap, placing his hands behind his head, she kissed, and sucked on his lovely neck, as she began to unbutton his shirt.

She was rocking slightly, moving gracefully, and licking down his chest, looking up into his eyes, he was watching her intently, as she licked and sucked at his nipples.

She had his shirt unbuttoned, and she very much enjoyed running her fingers over his chest and abs, feeling his beautiful toned body.

"Give me your hands", she said gently.

"Yes, Little Mistress", he purred, and she felt a tingle in her core as she unbuttoned each sleeve.

Rosie stood up, removed his shirt, "stand up for me", she commanded, "yes, Little Mistress", he purred, empowering her greatly.

"Hands behind your head", she said, unbuttoning his pants, unzipping the zipper, and gently pulling his pants down around his ankles, "sit", she breathed.

"Yes, Little Mistress". He knew that was effecting her, and he enjoyed it immensely .

Rosie's eyes went to his huge, erect shaft, "you are so beautiful", she said to Loki as she gripped him in her hand, "I will always kneel to you, my King", she panted as she knelt down and took him in her mouth. Moving slowly, swirling her tongue, she eagerly worked him up.

Loki was breathing heavily, head back, mouth open, "oh baby girl, you feel so good", he breathed.

His little girl kissed the head of his aching cock, and stood up, removing her panties, "You will call me Mistress, or I will have to spank you", she said as she straddled his lap, a giggle escaping. Loki marveled at her graceful, sensual movements, yet her innocence being apparent, a very erotic combination, "yes, my fierce Little Mistress", he growled with amusement. 

Rosie took his hands, placing them firmly on her hips, and taking hold of him, she guided herself down onto his throbbing, rock hard shaft. 

"Easy, baby", Loki crooned, as she slid down on him further, hands on his shoulders, feeling as if she was splitting in two. Loki reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, helping her to take him easier, as she moved up and down on him in a very sensual motion, quickening her pace, overcome with a feral desire to satisfy her mate.

As they were, they made love, it was sensual, and beautiful, Loki kissed her with such urgency, that it took her over the edge, and he followed. Both grinding into each other, moaning and panting, then tears of passion filled each of their eyes.

Suddenly, Rosie's eyes grew huge, "OMG I forgot!" Chuckling, Loki carried her to the bathroom. He warmed the shower, and pulled her in with him. Soaping each other up, Loki held her cheeks in his hands, "baby, what just happened between us was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever experienced. Nothing else matters", and he swatted her bottom.

Loki took Rosie out for lunch. That afternoon, they went to see Bruce in the lab. He took blood, tissue and hair samples. "You have mine on file, correct?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to compare my DNA make up to hers". Loki gave Bruce a careful look.

Later that evening, Bruce called Loki to the lab. "I've ran these tests three times. Rosie is 1/4 Jotun. Using her files and doing some digging, I was able to trace back to her biological mother, who was born of a Jotun father, and a human mother. All of the details that I could find are in her file, along with her birth certificate and social security number". Bruce handed the file to Loki.

"Thank you", Loki said, leaving the lab, it still sinking in, he was right about his girl.


	25. Forever

Loki sat in his living room in deep thought. His girl was studying with Natasha and Captain Rogers. Rosie studying to catch up on her schooling, Natasha converting her diploma from Russia to The U.S., and Steve updating his, being 70 years behind. Dr. Banner was the instructor to this odd little class.

Loki decided that he would talk to his girl tonight, and explain to her about who she is.

Now it made sense, how he was drawn to her from the beginning, how he could sense her so easily, and the resilience she had demonstrated. It also explained her eyes, how they would change in shade and form, and the hint of red that he had seen.

From what Loki could find, Rosie's grandmother had been taken by a Jotun traveler while living in Norway. The document which Tony had attained by hacking into Shield stated that they had been married in Norway, and the Jotun killed two years later.

Ekteskap, 

Callista and Brynjar, Rosie's grandparents.

Brynjar being Jotun disguised as Midgardian. There had been a child born to the couple, a girl, Jade.

Callista, being a very beautiful woman, remarried to an American, Anton Otto, and moved to Oregon. He adopted Jade.

Callista then gave birth to a son, Lance.

Loki thought about inquiring further into Rosie's heritage, but decided to leave that up to her. He knew that he would very much enjoy teaching her many things, and taking her where ever she wanted to go. Shield was closing in on Agent H-137, but until he was stopped, Loki would not let her out of the tower unless he was with her.

A knock on the door brought Loki out of his thoughts. "Come in Thor", Loki called. The door opened and in walked Thor. "How did you know that it was me?" Thor asked with a smile. "Because you are the only one who tries to break the door down", Loki smirked. "Very funny, brother".

"Loki", Thor began, "I have talked with our father.."

"Your father", Loki interrupted bitterly.

"For once, would you please not behave like a camel's ass", Thor responded. 

"Don't you mean a horse's ass?" Loki asked with a mischievous grin.

Thor frowned, "Loki, I am serious",

"About a camel's ass?" Loki said smugly.

"Loki, I'm gonna pound you", Thor bellowed.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Loki said in a sullen pout.

Thor took a deep breath, "father said that you can come home, and mother is insisting upon it",

"They love you, Loki, and father said that all is forgiven."

There was silence.

Loki's face went stoic, he tensed, and stared ahead. "Brother", Thor nearly whispered, "what say you?"

Thor saw a lone tear roll down Loki's cheek, as he stared into nowhere.

"Thank you, Thor", Loki said, "but I could never leave Rosalie. I just can't".

"Well bring her along, Loki, that is not a problem", Thor urged.

"Thank you, brother", and before Loki could do anything, Thor lifted him up into a big, bear hug, "welcome home!" Thor cried.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, at least she had nine years of recent schooling",

"Yeah, well you had all twelve, plus military school",

"You don't even learn grammar or math in military school",

"Excuses, excuses",

"It's been eighty years since I've been in school, Nat, everything has changed",

4+4 still equals 8, house is still spelled h-o-u-s-e, 

"I know all that, I went to kindergarten!

"STOP IT! YOU TWO! BEFORE YOU PISS OFF THE OTHER GUY!"

Steve and Natasha became quiet, looked at Professor Banner, then to each other, and shrugged.

Loki went to the conference room, turned into a class room, to get his girl. She was standing by Bruce, who patted her on the back, "great job, see ya tomorrow", he told her. 

"As for you two, you have detention", pointing at Steve and Nat.

Loki stood outside of the classroom waiting for his girl. Seeing her turn the corner, he lifted her up and spun her around. "Daddy! Guess what!" she said practically beaming, "Dr. Banner said that he would help me get a college degree, in any field I choose!" Loki smiled, "that's wonderful baby". 

"I wanted to talk to you about it first, Daddy. I feel that, well, you are the most important thing in my life, and I just wanted you to know that". Loki, holding her in his arms, kissed his girl lovingly on the lips. They decided to talk, and then go for pizza.

Back in their room, Loki took his girl on his lap. "I have come across some information, from files on your uncle, which concern you. Loki handed her the file concerning her heritage. Rosie read over the papers carefully. Included were copies of everything which Bruce and Tony had found. Rosie cried when she read the accident report, and her father's will.

After a while of tears, Rosie asked, "what is Jotun? Is that why Lance hated my mother so much?"

"I think your uncle was naught but full of all things evil, I am sorry". Loki then explained to Rosie exactly who and what he was. 

"I was born on Jotenheim, Laufey's son, and raised on Asgard, adopted by The Allfather Odin and Queen Frigga. As I told you, I am a shapeshifter, but I was not aware of that until I discovered my true parentage". Rosie listened with fascination, "did you know my grandfather?"

"No, but I will help you find out more about him if you wish". Rosie nodded, and sat still.

Rosie began asking questions about Frost Giants, and Loki patiently answered her. "I want to see you in your true form", she said". They talked more, and Loki agreed to her request, but after supper. 

Still on his lap, his sweet girl nuzzled into Loki's neck, and softly purred, "I wish I could see Jotunheim and Asgard, will you take me someday?" Loki's heart swelled with love for his little girl. "When do you wish to go?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki and Rosalie sat having breakfast on the balcony of the chambers from Loki's youth. It was a beautiful morning, they were feeding each other bites of fruit, when Rosalie gasped and placed her hand on her swollen stomach. "What is it, my love?" Loki asked with a start, and placed his large hand over his wife's. "Just a kick, he is strong, like his father", she said with love, and her husband gently kissed her sweet lips, neither having ever been happier in their lives.


End file.
